Until We Meet Again
by Illustrado
Summary: An offer he could not resist…A chance he would not let slip. Naruto would do anything just to see them again... Even if that would mean facing another war... (AN: Prologue to Chapter IV EDITED! Please Read and Review!)
1. Prologue

**Warning: AU, OOC, with light yaoi elements (Anubituf/Guragief). **

**Revised: 05/05/2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

* * *

_It has been raining for several days... _

_As if the sky is crying for the lives lost in this war..._

_I've cried my share of tears when I lost people dear to me... _

_But now, I'm too tired to even cry..._

_I just want this war to end..._

**[At the Fourth Shinobi War]**

A man was walking amidst the heavy rain. He was walking for hours, checking the bodies on the ground, looking for people who might still be alive. The man's name was Toru Kohaku. He was a member of the Shinobi Alliance Medic Team.

_'This is such a waste of time...' _he thought with a sigh after examining one. He has not found anyone alive yet and as time passes, he was losing hope if there was even one among hundreds of bodies scattered around.

Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard from afar, interrupting Toru from his mission. He turned to the source of the sound with sudden hope in his eyes.

_'Man... They are still fighting. Do your best Naruto-san. Not just for Konoha. But for the rest of the shinobi world...'_

* * *

The war neared its culmination as the battle against Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha was about to reach its end.

"_**Oodama Rasengan**_!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the large spiral energy towards Madara using his right hand.

"Too easy..." Madara muttered as he used his Rinnegan to absorb the attack before he caught Naruto's wrist and spun him upwards before slamming him to the ground.

_'Damn...'_ Naruto cursed as he coughed up blood from the impact.

"Hnn?" Madara glanced to his left before he immediately jumped away from Naruto as a lightning sword almost pierced his head.

"Stop randomly attacking him..." Sasuke said as he landed beside Naruto and helped him to his feet. "You're just wasting your chakra..."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, distress is evident in his face. "Can you feel Kakashi's chakra?" he asked as he felt their sensei's chakra disappeared just a moment ago.

Sasuke did not answer immediately. "Not anymore... that Tobi's chakra is gone too..." he answered softly as he noticed Naruto's hand trembling.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed aloud as he tried his best to control his raging emotions. "I don't think we'll be able to get out of this alive, Sasuke..." Naruto said, his voice reflecting all his emotions as he looked at his friend.

"Well... it doesn't matter if we're to live or die. This is the only way to protect Konoha and this world... And even just for this moment, I will follow my brother's will..." Sasuke said with conviction as he activated his Sharingan.

The battle then continued as neither side was giving up. Blows after blows were exchanged. The once scenic terrain was completely transformed. Trees were ripped from the ground. Deep fissures were everywhere. Boulders that were once part of the mountains were thrown in all directions.

_'Dobe... You do understand, right? We have to win this war... no matter what the sacrifice is...' _Sasuke thought as he watches Naruto landing a kick on Madara's face.

_'My chakra is dangerously low...' _Sasuke smiled bitterly as he looked at Naruto. _'And it looks like you too, Naruto. Madara absorbed most of the nine-tailed beast's chakra with the Wood Dragon after all... No matter...'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the thunder clouds above. _'This should give you a chance to defeat the bastard...' _

Sasuke body flickered into a nearby boulder. He performed the hand seals required for his last jutsu and just seconds after completing the seals, the lightning in the sky seems to gather above him.

_'It appears that we are not the only ones getting weak...'_ Sasuke smirked lightly as he eyed Madara and noticed the enemy's weakening chakra.

As though predicting Sasuke's next move, Naruto jumped backwards, away from Sasuke's attack.

"Go Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"_**Raiton Kirin**_" Sasuke shouted as the massive lightning energy took the shape of a dragon before he hurled it down at Madara.

Madara body flickered to escape the attack but it was a futile effort as Sasuke's lightning jutsu caught up with him quickly.

'_How did this happen? I am more powerful than them... _' Madara thought with shock as Sasuke's lightning technique hit him on his back and pushed him forcefully on the ground, creating a large crater with his body at the center.

Seeing the opportunity to strike at Madara while he is deeply weakened, Naruto created two shadow clones.

_'I'll lend you more chakra Naruto...' _Kurama, the nine-tailed beast sealed within Naruto, said as he transferred his chakra into Naruto's body.

_'Thanks Kurama…Let's do this... we'll defeat Madara...'_ Naruto exclaimed.

With great determination, he and his clones performed a series of hand seals.

"_**Fuuton Rasenshuriken**_" Naruto shouted as he jumped upwards and throw what looked like a large wind shuriken towards Madara.

The jutsu expanded as it approached Madara and in his weakened state, he cannot avoid the thrown attack. All he can do is watch the raging wind chakra as it draws near him.

A deafening sound was heard throughout the battle field as Naruto's attack made impact and created a big explosion. The crater that was initially formed from Sasuke's Kirin doubled in size as the force of the attack sent fragments flying in all directions.

Naruto himself did not escape unscathed as the explosion sent him flying away from the impact zone before his body hit the ground with a crashing sound.

'_You did it Naruto_...' Kurama said softly as even he was exhausted from the battle.

Naruto smiled bitterly. _'Yes... I think we did...'_ He knows that the war ended but he lost many of his friends.

Naruto looked at the now clear blue sky as tears silently roll down from his eyes. _'The rain has finally stopped... Sasuke's jutsu has cleared the sky... Where the hell is that teme...'_

He tried to stand up but realized that he could not move his body.

"Sasuke..." he called out but even shouting seems difficult for him. He closed his eyes to search for Sasuke's chakra.

He could feel the faint chakra of his friend but it is getting weaker and weaker.

Feeling a bit of panick, he called out again and tried louder this time.

"Sasuke..."

Still, Sasuke did not answer back.

_'Damn it... It's not supposed to end like this. Sasuke... we're supposed to go home together... to Konoha… together...as Team Seven…'_ he thought before darkness took over him.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke heard Naruto calling him weakly as he lies on the ground.

He can feel the faint chakra of his friend who is trying desperately to call him.

But he is too weak to answer his desperate calls. He can't move his body and breathing seems like a difficult task for him.

_'I can hear you, dobe...'_ Sasuke thought as he painfully tried to move. _'It's hopeless... This is it for me, I guess... This is it for the Uchiha clan...'_ He closed his eyes, willing the pain in his body to go away as he felt Naruto's chakra getting weaker as well.

_'I haven't been a good friend to you Naruto... In this lifetime, that is...But I promise next time we meet again... I'll be a better person...'_ Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blue sky. _'In the end, you weren't able to become Hokage after all...'_ Sasuke thought bitterly before he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

_'It's cold...' _Naruto shivered as he felt the chill air hit his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that he is surrounded by darkness. He could not even see his own hands. He tried to feel his surroundings but he could not touch anything near him. It is like being suspended in air.

_'Where am I'_, he asked himself and tried to remember what happened.

_'The battle ended. Then I-' _Naruto stopped as he remembered what happened._ 'I died... My chakra level was very low after executing the Futon Rasenshuriken technique and to add to that, I also got blasted away by the resulting explosion... Geez... If Sasuke is here, he'll call me idiot for getting caught by my own technique. That teme... ' _Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered his friend. '_He died as well... Even Kakashi-sensei... Are they here as well?'_

"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! Are you there! Anyone? Please... anyone..." he called out desperately.

"You're late young warrior. They had already moved on to their next life..." a man told him.

Naruto turned around and covered his eyes immediately with both hands as light appeared not far from him. He tried to look at where the light is coming from through the gap of his fingers and discerned a silhouette of a man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

The man just chuckled before answering, "I am known by many names. But your people call me Izanagi... "

"Izanagi? The GOD IZANAGI? " Naruto asked as he thought, '_What a cliché. Appearing in a blinding light and all... Geez...'_

"Cliché indeed..." Izanagi said with amusement in his voice.

"WHAA! YOU'RE READING MY MIND!" Naruto shouted indignantly as he pointed an accusing finger at the God before him.

"I can hear everything... Even what you're thinking... So, you might as well speak your mind freely" Izanagi said casually as he seems to approach Naruto. But due to the light that envelopes him, Naruto could only make out his silhouette.

"Well, what do you mean by _'They had already moved on to their next life' _old man?" Naruto asked in his usual brash manner as he placed his left hand partially over his eyes to protect them from the light.

"Their soul had already been sent to another world..." Izanagi replied before continuing. "Do you want to meet them again, Naruto? You know I can help you with such a simple thing…"

Naruto did not reply immediately, sensing a catch to Izanagi's offer.

"Of course there is a catch to my offer..." Izanagi said as he once again voiced out Naruto's thoughts. "Daikuuriku..." he added softly.

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"That's the world where your friends will be born. The souls of your friend Sasuke and your sensei Kakashi are already sent there... And also the souls of your other friends..." Izanagi said before the blinding light surrounded Naruto as well.

Naruto scrunched his eyes and covered them with both hands. When he sensed that the light that enveloped him has disappeared, he removed his hands from his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he immediately realized is that he is floating in the sky. He looked at the view below him and he could not stop admiring it serenely as it has to be one of the most beautiful sceneries he has seen. A great lake, mountain ranges, green forests and the birds flying freely in the sky... And a number of what looked like aircraft. The aircraft as Naruto observed, leave a trail of light as they fly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Izanagi said as he appeared beside Naruto. The light emitting from him a while back had finally disappeared.

The god looks like a human in his twenties. He has a pale skin, long black hair that is tied back, and black eyes.

_'He looks like Sasuke with longer hair...'_ Naruto thought. And if someone from Konoha would see the God Izanagi, they would surely mistake him for an Uchiha because of his physical appearance.

Naruto looked at Izanagi's clothes and realized that he is wearing a set of clothes similar to kamishimo and is holding a spear on his right hand.

_'If I am from a different world with a different culture, would he have appeared in a different set of clothes?'_ Naruto wondered. If the God Izanagi heard what Naruto thinks of his appearance, he seems not to mind it as he looked at the world below them.

"This is Daikuriku and this is Simuclarum, a country in this world... This place will soon be consumed by war..." Izanagi said sadly as he watched the group of aircraft maneuver and formed a pattern with their light trails.

"What are those? I haven't seen anything like them…" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Simoun... the Chariots of God as the people of Simulacrum call them" Izanagi replied as he continues watching them create another pattern.

"Are they? I mean, well. You're a god and all... Are they really Chariots of God?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

There was a long silence as both watches the group of Simoun aircraft flies before Izanagi continued. "Life energy or chakra, as you call it in the ninja world, is abundant in Daikuuriku, particularly in Simulacrum. It is far more potent and powerful here. But unlike you and your people, people in this world have almost no ability to manipulate chakra. Thus, at one point in this world's history, to help civilization flourish, I provided my descendants in this world with knowledge to make use of the free energy around them. They used a type of gem and metal to manipulate chakra to suit their needs. As a result, they were able to create machines and equipment that somehow made their life easier. The Simoun is a product of that knowledge. There were different types of Simoun before but they were lost in history. All that remained are these" he said as he gestured towards the group of Simoun, which are forming a complicated pattern in the sky.

"What happened to the other types of Simoun?" Naruto asked, becoming more interested in the flying machines.

"My descendants became arrogant. War broke among them and the civilization that once flourished fell. With their civilization in ruins, most of what they created were either destroyed or forgotten. That includes the Simoun."

"What type of Simoun are those anyway? What are they for?" Naruto inquired as he watched another pattern formed.

"They are the holiest of all Simoun. The people of Simulacrum use them in their religious rituals offered to their god Tempus Spatium..." Izanagi added.

"The god Tempus Spatium? Are you related to him, perhaps? And Religious rituals you said? How can you use an aircraft in a religious ritual? Geez... That is kinda, I don't know... Weird, I guess..." Naruto remarked as he scratched his chin and regarded the Simoun more attentively.

Izanagi chuckled. "Tempus Spatium is just one of my many names... And as for those Simoun... Well, they use them to create Ri Maajon in the sky, which is an equivalent of saying an elaborate prayer in your former world..."

"Ri Maajon?"

"The patterns the Simoun form when they fly..."

"Oh... that" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at another pattern that the group of aircraft had just created.

Both fell silent as Naruto seems to process everything that the God has told him. He scrunched his eyes, put a hand to his chin and appeared like thinking deeply before he asked, "Hmmm... Why are we here again? Haha..." he asked awkwardly as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Izanagi chuckled once more. "You really are something, Naruto... I've watched you since you were a kid... You've come so far from the prankster you once were. You saved your world. You have gained power that other humans would have coveted to have. And yet... You are still the same." Izanagi smiled warmly before continuing seriously. "A war is about to break in years. For now, the people of Simulacrum are using the ritual Simoun for prayers... But when the war will come, they won't have any choice but to use them in battle... "

Izanagi was once again silent. Naruto, on his part, becomes serious as he knows what war could bring.

"Blood will rain in this place... as it has in that world..." Naruto said as he remembered the war that had just ended.

"Yes… I'm asking you then Naruto... If you could bring peace to this land..." Izanagi said sadly.

"I don't know what to say... I just died recently because of war and I don't know if I'm ready to see another..." Naruto replied truthfully.

"Don't you want to see them again, Naruto? Don't you want to fight alongside them again?" Izanagi asked Naruto who was deeply considering the offer.

"If I will be born here, will I lose all my memories of Konoha?" Naruto asked back.

"You would eventually remember them... Your abilities as well... Your friends will be the same as you... A time will come when all of you would be able to remember your past as shinobis..." the god said

Naruto was silent for a while before a smile slowly formed on his lips. "I would be able to see them again, huh? Fine... I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he gave Izanagi a thumbs up with his usual grin.

"That's good to hear." Izanagi said with relief before their surrounding slowly fades into darkness and all Naruto can see now is Izanagi's silhouette through the light like before.

"There is one thing I need to tell you about that world though..."

"Wha-what is it?" Naruto asked, feeling nervous that Izanagi left out some information before he agreed to his offer.

"Well... all people in Daikuriku are born female..." Izanagi said, waiting for Naruto's reaction as he was sure Naruto would react animatedly. He is not disappointed.

"WHA-WHAT! HOW DO THEY CREATE BABIES THEN? DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE BORN FEMALE? Then I can't do my _**Oiroke No Jutsu**_ anymore! Doing it would hurt my womanly honor!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly with his hands flailing left and right as Izanagi chuckled before addressing Naruto's dilemma.

"The Simulacrum society considers their young ones genderless, although they are born physically female. When they reach the age of seventeen, they can then choose a permanent gender. In Simulacrum, choosing your permanent gender means becoming an adult... But that's not what it only means. The whole ritual is sacred. The chance to choose your gender, in their opinion, is a gift of Tempus Spatium that they are proud of. Therefore, those who don't have that ability are looked down and have no place in their society... which means that if you will be born male and with a permanent gender already, expect people to treat you differently... "

"I'm used to that treatment… I'll just make them realize that there's more to me than meets the eye… It just doesn't feel right if I become female permanently..." Naruto cringed at the thought.

"If that's really what you want…" Izanagi conceded.

"By the way, where is Kurama?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"He is still within you… He's just recuperating after that battle… Are you ready then?" Izanagi asked.

"YOU BET!" Naruto exclaimed with his usual exuberant self.

"Alright then…But before you leave… As a parting gift..." Izanagi said with a smile as he appeared right in front of Naruto and held out his hand on Naruto's eyes.

'_What the - ' _Naruto thought with a shock before Izanagi put him to sleep.

"Good luck Naruto... Your next adventure will soon begin…" the god said softly like a parent seeing his son before embarking on a long journey.

Light suddenly engulfed the sleeping form of Naruto before completely disappearing.

* * *

_**Nine months later in an orphanage in Simulacrum…**_

Nana, the orphanage caretaker, was roused from her sleep by a loud knocking at their front door.

"I'll be there in a minute…" she called out.

'_Who can that be at this time of the night and with this weather outside…' _Nana thought as she looked at the raging storm outside her window. The clock at the orphanage hall had chimed midnight several minutes ago.

When she made it to the front door, she opened it only to see a bundle of clothes left on the porch. As she went to investigate, she heard a baby crying from the bundle.

"May Tempus Spatium forgive whoever did this to an innocent child…" she murmured as she looked at the bundle to see a blonde and blue-eyed male baby. A red-winged pillar icon of Tempus Spatium is tattooed on the left arm of the child.

To say that she was surprised is an understatement. For in a world where everyone is born female, seeing a male infant is not a normal occurrence. She almost dropped the baby who cried even louder.

"Tempus Spatium..." she said softly as one hand went to her necklace and held her winged pillar pendant. _'What could be the meaning of this...'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter I

**Title: Lost Memories**

**Revised: 05/01/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun.**

* * *

'_Where am I? It's too dark... But it feels like I've been here before... That I should remember this place..._'

'_Naruto... It's almost time... Remember our deal… Remember who you are, Naruto... Remember..._'

"T-time...?" a blonde boy mumbled sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes to see a silhouette hovering over his bed.

"It's almost time for breakfast, Naruto..." the figure said.

"Huhhh...Leave me alone Salif...It's toooo eeeearly..." he murmured before turning on his other side and going back to sleep.

_'It has been seven years since we're born in this world, Naruto... I would have thought that at least you remembered by now...'_ Salif thought.

"Wake up Naruto... We have to do an errand for Granny Nana today..." Salif said as he shook Naruto's body to wake him up.

"FINE! I'm awake ... Geez... And that's NASUF to you... How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me by that name..." Naruto or Nasuf as he prefers said, irritated as he got up and fixed his bed.

"And call me Sai... Not Salif. Sai is better than Salif..." Salif or Sai as he prefers said with an obviously fake smile plastered on his face.

"FINE, FINE! And it's too early for that creepy smile of yours..." Nasuf said, irritated as he pointed at Sai's smiling face.

"I've told you countless of times… A smile is the best way to get you out of tight situations, dickless Naruto..." he casually uttered aloud, his fake smile still plastered on his face.

"HAH! I have you know... Well… I unfortunately have that -" Nasuf exclaimed with indignation, blushing when he realized what he just said.

Being born male in a world where everyone should be born female is not normal. There had been countless of times that Nasuf wished he was born female then go to the Spring when he reaches the age of seventeen to choose his permanent gender. That way, he won't have to deal with people who treat him differently.

"Unfortunately? Then you do wish that you really are dickless, right?" Sai asked, his smile becoming more annoying for Naruto.

"YOU-" Naruto readied to lunge at Sai.

But before their banter could get worse, the door of their room opened and a small old woman entered.

"Now, now... Breakfast is waiting for you... And please go to Messis later to get our supplies. Captain Wauf is expecting you..." the old woman said as she ushered them out.

"I'm gonna go to Messis and eat ramen! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Nasuf shouted happily as he went for breakfast with Sai behind him, looking at his back.

Sai cannot really understand how Naruto was not able to remember their past, yet he remembered ramen. Sai at first thought that Naruto already remembers their shinobi life when he asked him where he could get ramen. But he was unfortunately wrong. '_Someone in my dream said that ramen is the most delicious food in all UNIVERSE!'_ Naruto told him and hasn't stopped bothering him until Sai told the cook in Messis how to prepare ramen during one of their visits. Since then, every time they pick up the orphanage supply, the cook would prepare some.

It was clear that Naruto's memories are there somewhere in his subconscious but it seems that he is not ready to remember everything yet. He would sometimes tell Sai of things he had seen in his dreams like giant talking frog and a giant fox with nine tails.

_'Naruto... Can't you feel it? Our friends are waiting for us...' _Sai thought as he felt familiar chakra signatures in Simulacrum.

* * *

Nana looked at the retreating forms of the boys as they go to the Grand Temple where the Messis is currently docked.

It has been seven years since Nasuf has arrived in the orphanage. At first, she didn't know what to do with him so she told the theocratic government about the boy, which she regretted deeply afterwards. Most officials in the theocratic government of Simulacrum loathed anything that is against their beliefs. A born male is nothing but heretical. Then where did the male child come from?

The country Argentum, located south of Simulacrum had been in conflict with them for several years. They had crossed the border of Simuclarum several times to try to get their hands on the sacred Simoun.

Argentum, compared with Simulacrum, is an industrialized country. They use technologies that resulted in a terrible pollution in their environment. As such, they need new technology that could replace their current one without further damaging their country. That technology is the Simoun, or more specifically, the helical motors of Simoun.

In Argentum, like any country in Daikuuriku, people are born female. However, in this country, parents of a newborn can select their child's gender. A newborn had to undergo a medical process where a doctor administers hormones and other chemicals to fully develop the baby into what the parents chose.

Nana can still remember the day when the Council summoned her to the Grand Temple where the Theocratic Government is situated.

**Flashback**

"The abomination is clearly an Argentum… There is no one in Daikuuriku who force their young to change at a very early age…" an official angrily voiced out while other officials agreed.

"What do we have to do with it then?" another official asked.

"Do you really have to ask? This is a desecration to Tempus Spatium... Although it is a child, we must get rid of it. Otherwise, our own people will question our faith and devotion to Tempus Spatium for letting a matter like this unpunished…"

"So you're going to punish an innocent child?" another official argued.

"And why shouldn't we? The mark of Tempus Spatium was clearly placed on him to mock our faith…" the argument was about to escalate when the head of the council interjected.

"The child will stay at the orphanage. Have you named him?" Onashia asked Nana as the older woman rocked the baby in her arms.

"Not yet, Your Excellency…" Nana replied politely though tiredness is evident in her voice.

"Nasuf… From now on, his name is Nasuf" the Head of the Council declared with a smile, her eyes lingering on the baby in Nana's arms.

**End of Flashback**

Nana did not believe any of what the officials said about Nasuf being an Argentum. It is almost illogical. Why would the Argentum send one of their children and mark them with the winged pillar of Tempus Spatium? Well... since the officials cannot find any other explanation, they jump into any theory. What bothered Nana the most though after her visit from the Grand Temple is the look the Chair Head Onashia gave Nasuf. It might be an old woman's instinct, but she feels that Onashia knows something about Nasuf's identity that she's not telling.

The story of Nasuf became a national controversy. As more and more Simulacrum citizens are dying in the hands of Argentum, the hatred towards Nasuf and the country he's being associated grows. If not for Onashia, Nana is sure that the people would have acted foolishly and Nasuf would be put in danger.

But that doesn't mean that the people treated Nasuf nicely, either. Donations had stopped arriving to the orphanage when the government decided that Nasuf would have to stay there. The donations that used to finance their everyday expenses were more than halved that Nana had to ask from their government for support to continue running the orphanage. The adults in the orphanage are not helping her either when it comes to Nasuf's welfare. They would not dare touch an 'abomination' as they say.

Then two months after Nasuf arrived, the orphanage accepted another male child. The boy has pale skin, black hair and black eyes. And like Nasuf he has the mark of Tempus Spatium on his left arm. Onashia named him Salif. Then news of other male children that are born around the country spread. Some people consider the occurrence as bad omen and most people would believe so because that year, a town of Simulacrum fell to another enemy, the Plumbum Highlands. It was even rumored that Argentum defeated a group of Simoun but the government denied this information.

It has been seven years... And in those seven years, Nana had hoped to understand the boys' mystery. But as the boys grow up, more mysteries seemed to surround them. She still can remember the troubled face of Captain Wauf of Messis when he told her of an incident during one of the boys' regular visits in his ship.

There was a stationed choir of Sybillae at the Grand Temple where Messis usually docks. The kind captain took the boys there as it was the first time for them to see a Simoun up-close. Nasuf was overly enthusiastic as usual, and as the Simouns were taking off, he ran towards one of the aircrafts. He left the designated viewing area for non-crew members to take a better look at how the helical motors of the aircraft work. But as he neared the aircraft, he stumbled on his feet and accidentally touched the Simoun. What happened next was a disaster. The helical motors and the gemstone of the Simoun he touched shattered into pieces. The accident created a great pandemonium that the flight deck has to be evacuated.

Most officials at the Grand Temple were seething in anger, saying that the incident is a proof enough that Nasuf is not Tempus Spatium's creation but that of a demon. His touch has destroyed the most sacred relic of Tempus Spatium, the Simoun. It was a good thing that Onashia stood up for Nasuf once again. Though until when she can do that makes Nana worry.

In Nana's opinion, she thinks that Onashia knew the reason why the Simoun seemed to disintegrate on Nasuf's mere touch although she cannot understand why Onashia is keeping it to herself. Another thing she cannot understand is why she defends Nasuf and even the other male-born children so much when they get into trouble.

_'Could it be like me, she believes that Tempus Spatium sent these children in our world for a reason?' _she often asked herself.

Between the two boys, Nana is more bothered by Salif's mystery. From when he was a baby, Nana can count the number of times he cried. Salif barely shows any emotion apart from constantly smiling. That wouldn't be a problem only if his smiles are not fake ones. Ever since Nana can remember as well, he refused to answer when called by his name Salif. He prefers the name Sai.

The most peculiar thing about Salif though is his habit of observing other people's behavior and taking note of them. That would have been fine only if he would not comment about his observations loudly, which often gets him into trouble.

There was one time when an official from the Social Welfare Unit of the government visited the orphanage for inspection. The official, who was a woman, was obviously from the government faction who loathed Nasuf and all male-born children just by the way she glared at both boys. Nasuf glared back as Nana had predicted. Salif however, smiled at her.

**Flash Back**

"I've read from a book that a smile could get you out of tight situations..." Salif remarked wittily.

That would have been an intelligent remark coming from a five-year-old kid. Only if that was just what he said. But Salif continued with asking, "Are you a spinster? I've read from a book that a spinster is an old unmarried, prissy woman who is often bitter and angry..."

He then took out his notes from his pocket and turned it to a page before looking at the official who had become red.

"You are old" he said and looked at his notes as if reading from a list. "You have no ring on your fingers, which could mean that you are not married... You are prissy-looking and definitely bitter and angry..."

He then looked at the woman again with an even wider fake smile. "So that would be a 'yes'... You are a spinster..." he concluded.

**End of Flash Back**

Nana had to apologize several times to the official before she calmed down. The way she was twitching her fingers, Nana was sure that she was about to strangle Salif. And as if to aggravate the matter, Nasuf had to add his comment as well. "Your face is like an overripe tomato! It is all red and wrinkly!" he exclaimed as he laughed and pointed at the official.

Nana really could not blame the boys when they sometimes get into trouble. _'The indifference and dislike they experience from other people might be getting into them...'_ she thought sadly.

'_Tempus Spatium... I know that you have big plans for both boys...Please guide them well...'_ Nana thought as she looked at the boys' retreating figures one more time before going back to the orphanage.

* * *

The Messis was an old airship carrier for cargo transport. Currently, it was docked at the back of the Grand Temple, the topmost structure in the island where the orphanage was also situated. This island was the capital of Simulacrum nation. A lake, where ruins of a previous civilization can still be seen, surrounded it.

Not far from the Messis was a bigger airship, the Arcus Prima. This ship was painted pearl white and elegantly designed with gold lines that ran around its hull. Simouns could be seen taking off and landing into its deck.

_'Arcus Prima... A first class liner before but now it's used as carrier for Simoun patrols...'_ Sai thought.

"Wow! Salif, would you look at that!" Nasuf exclaimed as he stopped and pointed at Arcus Prima.

"That's Arcus Prima..." Sai said without looking at Nasuf or the Arcus Prima as he felt familiar chakra signatures nearby. _'They're near…at the Grand Temple?'_ he thought as he continued walking without waiting for Nasuf. _'What are they doing there?'_

"How did you know that?" asked an amazed Nasuf who is gaping like a fish.

"I read..." Sai replied as he looked at Messis and saw Captain Wauf on the open air dock below Messis, speaking with two people whom he didn't know.

"But I read too... but I still don't know about that!" Nasuf whined as he walked a little faster to catch up with Sai.

"You read children's books about rainbow and unicorns, Naruto..." Sai answered with exasperation.

"Shouldn't I? I'm just a kid after all… And rainbows and unicorns are interesting for me..." Nasuf answered, not bothering to correct Sai calling him Naruto.

At seeing the boys, Captain Wauf of Messis waved at them. Nasuf then ran and launched himself at the captain who caught him at the last-minute.

Captain Wauf of Messis is a middle-aged man with dark brown hair, medium height and a round, pot-shaped belly that could be a result of drinking. He has a kind face and eyes that show years of experience.

"Geez… You sure have grown up! Aren't you a bit tall for your age?" the Captain asked, amused as he set Nasuf down. Nasuf's and Sai's appearance looks like they are ten-year old Simulacrum children.

"Naah… I haven't grown much…" Nasuf replied as Sai stopped at his side.

"Hey Salif! Have you been enjoying the books I gave you?" Captain Wauf asked happily.

"Of course… I've learned a lot of things from the books. Tact for one is a sense of saying the proper words when dealing with people so as not to offend them. For example, I shouldn't tell you that most of the books you gave me are obsolete, the pages torn, are barely readable and such, are useless… You might get offended if I say so... That's tact…" Sai answered with a more enthusiastic smile.

"You said them anyway…" Nasuf murmured in a deadpan tone while the captain just laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well... How's everything at the orphanage? You're not giving your grandma any problems, I hope..." the Captain said as he placed both of his hands on his hips as he regarded both boys.

"I'm hurt Captain Wauf!" Nasuf exclaimed dramatically as he placed a hand over his chest while looking at the captain with puppy dog eyes. "It has been over a month since the last time we saw each other and the thing you are trying to imply..."

Captain Wauf just raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at Nasuf with a blank expression. He seemed already immune to such tactics from Nasuf.

At seeing his reaction, Nasuf sighed heavily, looking defeated. "We only got in trouble once!" he said indignantly. "And that old man Henry has seen it coming... Cheating on his kind wife and all..." he uttered as he frowned childishly. The man's wife is just one of a few adults who are nice to Nasuf and Sai. That is why Nasuf is quite angry at what the man did.

"What did you do this time?" the captain asked.

"We just took pictures Captain and posted them around the neighborhood..." Sai answered happily.

_'Those smiles are not good...'_ the captain thought as he reluctantly asked, "What pictures?"

"Oh! Nothing big really... Just pictures of him and his mistress making out under a tree near the North Beach..." Sai answered casually.

"Those despicable things that they do... I really wonder why adults enjoy doing them... They had given me nightmares ever since..." Nasuf said as he placed both hands over his face, his voice seemed to tremble with fear.

Captain Wauf and the other two men beside him could only gape at both boys.

"You -" the captain started but before he could continue, Nasuf cut him off.

"We already got a nice, long scolding at the orphanage... It's no use repeating what granny Nana and the others had already said..." Nasuf said with a pout. The helpers at the orphanage who were indifferent towards them before had finally warmed up a little. They treat Nasuf and Sai like any kid in the orphanage. "And besides... shouldn't they scold that man instead of us? They were doing it in plain sight where anyone can see them..."

"How did you get near the North Beach anyway? That place is too far from the orphanage... And I don't really think you were just there by coincidence..." Captain Wauf remarked.

Nasuf just grinned and scratched the back of his head while Sai smiled even more, which implies that they had followed the man there.

"You two..." the Captain said as he shook his head in defeat before continuing. "The usual supply is still aboard. You just wait here for the crew to unload it, okay… By the way, I want you to meet Captain Anubituf, Captain of Arcus Prima, and _Dux_ Guragief, Commander at Arcus Prima…" Captain Wauf gestured at the men. "Well… These are Nasuf and Salif… They are not always like this... I assure you..."he added, which made the two men chuckle lightly.

Both men are still young, judging by their appearance. Captain Anubituf has brown, straight hair that falls just below his ears. He has scarlet eyes that show intelligence and wit. The other man, _Dux_ Guragief, is taller than Captain Anubituf. He has midnight blue hair and ocean blue eyes that show kindness and empathy.

"That's Naruto and Sai, Captain Wauf" Sai corrected the older captain immediately.

"Hey! I told you my name is Nasuf and not Naruto… Geez…" Nasuf complained.

"Alright… stop with the bickering… This is '_Nasuf'_and '_Sai'_…" Captain Wauf said, emphasizing their names as he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you Captain… _Dux_…" both boys said while the two men smiled.

"Arcus Prima is that big ship, right?" Nasuf asked, his eyes going big as he get to talk with the Captain of the big airship.

"Well, yes…" Anubituf answered. He had heard of course about the male kids born a few years back. Who wouldn't? Everyone was talking about it. He himself had become intrigued about them.

"Wow" Nasuf said as he looked at the ship, then at Anubituf. "I would have thought that someone older would captain such a big ship…"

"Wherever did you get that idea?" _Dux_ Guragief asked, amused by the Nasuf's curiosity.

"Does that mean that the saying '_the older the captain is the bigger his ship is_' is not true? I heard an older kid from the orphanage said it…" Nasuf said, tilting his head a bit with a confused look.

"I think the saying should be '_the older the captain is the older his ship is..._', Naruto." Sai added. "Take a look at Messis… It is old and a little rusty… The Arcus Prima, on the other hand is elegant and new…"

"And I thought you learned all about tact…" the older Captain Wauf deadpanned before saying, "Why don't you go aboard the Messis, look for the cook and ask her to cook you some ramen…"

"We'll do that later! We want to check on the supplies first!" Nasuf answered.

"I insist…" Captain Wauf almost begged.

"Alright then! If the Captain says so!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he gave a salute.

"I say so…" the older captain said in relief.

"Nice meeting you Captain Anubituf, _Dux_ Guragief… I hope to see you again..." Nasuf said as he walks towards the ramp that leads to the airship's cargo hold. Nasuf knew that a door at the end of the cargo hold leads inside the ship. He stopped however, when Sai did not follow him. The other boy was staring at the sky. Nasuf looked at the direction where Sai was looking and gasped lightly.

"Something is coming this way…" he said apprehensively, his childish demeanor gone in an instant.

"What?" Captain Wauf asked as he looked at Nasuf. _'I know that look… he is like that before he touched the Simoun during that accident… It's as if he is expecting something terrible to happen' _Captain Wauf thought nervously as he looked at the sky.

'_Argentum fighters? They never flew this near before…'_ Sai thought. "Argentum…" Sai said aloud as he didn't take his gaze away from the sky. Captain Anubituf and Dux Guragief are confused, not understanding what Sai meant by Argentum. Just then, the alarm at Arcus Prima went off and small flying figures can then be seen in the horizon.

"We have to go back to the bridge…" Anubituf and Guragief were about to run towards Arcus Prima when Sai grabbed Guragief's hand to stop them.

"You don't have to worry about that… It has already been taken care of…" Sai told them.

"What?" Guragief asked confusedly as he turned to look at him with Anubituf doing the same.

Sai then pointed at the Argentum fighters which are heading straight towards the great lake.

'_That is definitely Amaterasu… Which Uchiha could have done it… Sasuke…' _Sai thought as he looked at the black flames and felt the chakra of the shinobi who performed the ninjutsu at the top of Arcus Prima, hidden away from all eyes. _'Hmmm…The capability of our ninjutsu has really increased judging by the distance Sasuke performed the Amaterasu and the targets… I can't wait to test mine… ' _

"Isn't that nice? Someone has already taken care of the problem before it could get any worse…" Sai commented with a smile devoid of any emotions, which made the adults feel uneasy.

'_Any normal Simulacrum kid would be afraid upon seeing enemy aircraft flying freely in Simulacrum sky…'_ Anubituf thought, glancing at Sai and Nasuf suspiciously.

Guragief and Wauf just looked at the lake where the fighters had fallen, unable to comprehend what had just happened. From what they had just seen, a black stuff seemed to consume the fighters.

_'What is that thing? Do you have anything to do with this Salif?'_ Wauf thought as he cast a suspicious glance at Sai.

This did not go unnoticed by Sai who merely smiled and said, "What's with that look old man… I ain't done anything wrong… I haven't moved from here as you can see… Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Nasuf, however was more interested with something or rather someone atop Arcus Prima and did not answer back.

Just then, Sai felt familiar chakra signatures behind them.

"It's been a while…Sai… Naruto…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN**: Simoun:

* In Simulacrum, male names end in 'f' to signify masculinity. Naruto's new name is Nasuf while Sai's is Salif. In the story however, since Sai can remember his past, he prefers his former codename (Sai), which his comrades used to call him. Naruto however cannot remember anything about his past life so he knows himself as Nasuf only. I'll be using both names - Nasuf and Naruto - to refer to the blonde ninja. :)

* _Dux_ - a title that refers to the overall commander of choirs like Guragief of Arcus Prima when referred to using his title, he is called _Dux_ Guragief.


	3. Chapter II

**Title: A New Destiny Begins**

**Revised: 05/05/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

* * *

"Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru…" Sai said softly while giving a rare heartfelt smile to the three kids who had just arrived. They did not appear older than him or Nasuf and judging by the smile on their faces, the three were pleased to see them.

One of the kids approached them first. His hair was silver and stands diagonally, as if defying gravity. He wore a black fabric face mask that covered the lower half of his face. His appearance was unquestionably the most unconventional among them. "Naruto…" he started as he regarded Nasuf, his eyes reflecting happiness at seeing the blonde.

Nasuf however, does not seem to appreciate being called Naruto. "Naruto? My name is Nasuf!" he almost yelled in irritation before turning to Sai while the three kids seemed surprised for a moment.

"Hey Salif! Don't go around telling people that I'm Naruto!" Nasuf said, frowning while the latter just smiled.

"Nasuf? Could it be that…" one of the kids murmured. He has a long black spiky hair that was tied at the back of his head. He turned to his silver-haired companion, wearing a surprised look in his face. The latter however just averted his gaze and instead took out a small book from his pocket and began to read. "You really are troublesome… Naruto" he said with a sighed.

"TROUBLESOME? ME?" Nasuf cried out and before things would've turned worse, Sai intervened immediately.

"Well… Let's catch up later, okay… " Sai said with a grin in his face. "Guys, I want you to meet Captain Wauf of Messis, Captain Anubituf of Arcus Prima and Dux Guragief of Arcus Prima…" he introduced each adult. "These are my friends…" he said as he gestured for the three to introduce themselves.

"Karutuf…But please call me Kakashi..." the mask-wearing silver-haired kid said as he looked up from his book and gave a wave with his left hand.

"Shikaf… Or Shikamaru... And I don't mean to annoy you Naruto, Nasuf or whatever you call yourself now…" the long-haired kid stated as he scratched his head and sighed.

"Takaf is my real name… But please call me Yamato... I'm sorry for this lazy, big-mouthed guy…" the last one said to Nasuf as he pertained to Shikamaru.

"Well… It is nice to make your acquaintance... This definitely is an interesting day. I hope to get to know you kids but unfortunately, we have to go back to Arcus Prima... "Captain Anubituf said and smiled at the boys, ruffling Nasuf's hair who grinned. He had noticed the look on Nasuf's face earlier after the Argentum fighters went down. Nasuf was looking at Arcus Prima as if whatever made those fighters crash was there.

"Captain Wauf… Can I invite you to dinner aboard Arcus Prima later?" The younger captain asked, obviously wanting to discuss the day's events.

"I'll be there, Captain… Thank you for the invitation" Captain Wauf said, wanting no more than to question Sai.

As Anubituf and Guragief left hurriedly, Wauf faced the boys. "So, when have you known each other?" he asked.

"A while back Captain… It's not that impossible for us to know each other, seeing as we boys are the same… We met in the Grand Temple before… Though Naruto was not there with Sai at that time… " Kakashi lied easily.

Nasuf was about to say something, however Sai cut him abruptly. "Well… what are you doing here anyway? Come to look at the Argentum fighters?"

"Nope… Onashia-sama asked us to look for you. She wanted to tell us something" Yamato said seriously.

Sai turned and looked at Captain Wauf then at Nasuf. "Why don't you go with them Nasuf… I'll catch up with you later. I'll check the supplies first…"

"I'll go with you then…" Nasuf insisted.

"No. It's okay… I insist…" Sai said sincerely, surprising Nasuf.

"Okay then, if you say so… I'll be back later for my ramen Captain Wauf..." Nasuf said cheerfully as he went to the Grand Temple with his new friends.

Sai looked at them as they walked towards the entrance before looking at Captain Wauf.

"I'm sorry old man… I told you I have nothing to do with what happened earlier and that's true…"

The captain sighed, before saying, "But you do know who or what did it, right?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling. It's not the right time yet. And…I won't betray my comrade, no matter what…" he said with an emotionless expression that is disturbing to see in a seven-year-old boy.

Sai was silent for a moment, as if weighing what he was about to say. "The die has been cast long ago…" he continued in the same detached voice. "We will face another war, but that's fine as long as we're together… This is the price we have to pay… and I'm willing to pay my part of the deal…" Sai said before leaving the Captain who has a frown on his face.

'_Just another mystery in a whole bunch of mysteries…'_ Captain Wauf said as he looked at Sai who's walking towards where Nasuf and their friends.

* * *

"Anubituf…" Guragief said softly as they walked to the bridge. Anubituf was walking a few steps ahead of Guragief.

"Hnn…" Anubituf was uneasy. _'What could have taken down those fighters in a blink of an eye?' _He kept asking himself. It's an attack that he hasn't seen before. _'What is that black stuff that seems to consume the fighters?'_

"Nasuf was looking at Arcus Prima right after the attack, right? Could it be that whoever attacked the fighters are aboard Arcus Prima?" Guragief asked apprehensively.

"It could be… There are a lot of things I want to know about them… Like about the incident a year ago…" Anubituf remarked.

"You mean the Simoun incident with Nasuf? I heard that it was Captain Wauf who brought them to watch the Ri Maajon… Nasuf seemed a little normal though... but the other kid is..." Guragief added, not knowing how to describe Sai.

"Well… They're definitely not some ordinary kids you meet everyday. Apart from being born male, there is something different in them… Like the way they sensed the Argentum fighters when Arcus Prima's radar system has not sensed them yet... that is very disturbing... Not to mention that kid's creepy smiles…" Anubituf said as he thought of Sai.

"Well... Then we have a lot to ask Captain Wauf later..."Guragief concluded.

* * *

Sai has finally caught up with Nasuf and the others. They were waiting outside a great hall inside the Grand Temple. Apart from Nasuf, Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru, there were five other kids with them.

Sai looked at the other group. His eyes falling on the kid Nasuf was speaking with, or rather arguing with. The kid has black hair that spiked at the back of his head, black eyes, and pale skin. _'Sasuke Uchiha'_, Sai thought. Standing beside Sasuke was another kid who looked like the latter, only that his hair fell over each side of his face, almost covering his eyes. _'Itachi Uchiha...And this is Gaara of the Sand... and Shino Aburame... and...' _Sai thought as he looked at the other kids. _'We really look like our previous selves… only younger… much younger.' _

"Sai…" one of the kids called his attention.

"Neji Hyuga…" Sai said as he remembered the Hyuga boy back when they were still in Konoha. He recalled their clan's eye technique, the Byakuugan, which made them look like blind. '_The white eyes…' _he thought.

"Hey, Salif! Have you met the others yet?" Nasuf asked enthusiastically as he saw Sai, his squabbling with Sasuke totally forgotten. "This is Gaeruf, Shintof, Najif, Ierif and Saaref..."

"I think that should be Gaara of the Desert, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha" he corrected.

"Hnn… He really can't remember a thing, huh…" Saaref or Sasuke said with a smirk while leaning on a wall. "I guess the saying about death not curing stupidity is right…"

"What's that? You bastard!" Nasuf shouted as he flung a punch at Sasuke, only for the latter to avoid him easily.

"OUCH!" Nasuf yelled in pain when his fist collided with the wall instead.

"Some things never change…" Shikamaru mumbled before he gave a big yawn and leaned on the wall lazily.

At seeing Shikamaru, Shino also said, "Yup… Some things sure never change…"

"Sasuke… Your jutsu attracted too much attention earlier… And you Sai… You're a little talkative back there. We heard what you said. The three adults are suspicious. Please refrain from doing such things… "Yamato admonished.

"Hnn… All of Simulacrum will know about us in time… So why do we have to hide?" Sasuke replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Hai, hai…" Sai said with his usual smile.

'_These two…'_ Yamato sighed in defeat.

Just then, the door to the great hall opened. The group walked in with Nasuf taking the lead and Sai following behind. Sai looked around the hall.

The left and right side walls of the hall were adorned with Simulacrum geometrical art paintings while the far end was decorated with a large stained-glass window with the wing icon of Tempus Spatium in red color. At the middle, a twelve-seater table is placed where Onashia, the Head of the Council, was waiting for them. Onashia motioned them to take a seat and as they did so, the meeting began.

"I know you have questions about why I have gathered you here… For years, our country Simulacrum has been in war with other countries because of our Simoun… Many lives are lost and many more will be lost in the coming years if this won't end. I fear that not only will our Simoun be lost, but also our civilization like what happened in the ancient times. I always pray to Tempus Spatium for this war to end… Then he showed me in the Spring… the birth of warriors from another world... Warriors who would put an end to this war… Shinobis… I know of your deal with Tempus Spatium…And for the sake of Simulacrum and the rest of Daikuuriku, I'll do all I can to help you…" Onashia said in her serene voice.

The hall was silent as all pondered on what she said... All except for one...

"Warriors? Sh-Shino- what?" Nasuf asked, confused of what the Head Council just said.

"I see…You still haven't remembered…" Onashia said as she looked at Nasuf. "Do not worry... Time will come when you will recall your past..." she said with a smile to assure Nasuf. Most of the shinobis just sighed and someone said an audible '_troublesome'_.

"But-" Nasuf protested.

"Just be patient Naruto… I'll tell you what you want to know later… that's a promise…" Sai said, making Nasuf stop complaining and listened silently.

"I've come up with a proposal Shinobis... I would like to offer training to all of you… A training away from the city, in a remote territory of Simulacrum, which is under the Grand Temple's jurisdiction. No one is allowed to go in that place unless they are given special permission. As you might have noticed by now, your shinobi ways are far different from the way this country protect her self… I believe that it would be beneficial if you are to learn our ways as well…"

"Simulacrum way, huh…" Kakashi muttered as he placed his right hand under his chin in a way the others are familiar with when seeing him thinking. "You mean fly a Simoun Onashia-sama?"

"Fly a Simoun? Is that even possible for us? As far as I know, only maidens can fly them…" Shino stated.

"Not that type of Simoun, Shino" Neji said. "Did he not mention to you that there were other types of Simouns before?"

"Tempus Spatium did. The Simoun that Simulacrum and probably Plumbum Highlands have are ceremonial Simoun, right? And he said that the other types were destroyed during an apocalyptic war in the ancient times" Shino replied.

"Yes. And it is only logical to say that most of the Simouns destroyed are battle type Simouns and those ceremonial ones were not used much during that time… or rather they don't have time to use it because of the war. Their religious rituals were stopped… as such those Simouns are, in a sense, preserved…" Shikamaru added.

"So if the other types of Simoun are already destroyed and we can't fly the remaining type… does this mean we will have to create our own?"Yamato asked what all of them seemed to be thinking. "Is that even possible?"

"I think so…" Itachi answered. "We used our Sharingan on the Simoun to see how it works."

"We found out that the helical motor is made from a special type of metal that absorb nature energy from the surroundings when it rotates. Much like some weapons in shinobi world… And when a Simoun performs Ri Maajon, the absorb chakra is concentrated into the emerald gem" Sasuke added.

"Not only that. There is a seal embedded into the emerald gem and my hunch is it has something to do with what types of Ri Maajon a Simoun can do. If that's the case, then we can make our own seals, embed it into the gem and we have our own Ri Maajon…" Itachi said with a smirk.

"So… It is possible then. We just have to find the right metal for the helical motors and create the seals as well…" Gaara remarked with something akin to a smile.

The other shinobis are smiling as well, getting the whole picture of what will happen. A Simoun after all is controlled by its pilot's mind and body. If piloted by a ninja, then just how fast can it get?

"What is your opinion Onashia-sama?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Simile Simoun… They are made just for the reason of understanding the Simoun. But until now, no one has really been successful… The craft that we made so far are poor imitation of the real Simoun… If creating your own Simoun will help us win this war, then so be it. We need to get a team of engineers from our Research and Development Unit to help you. Don't worry. They had worked with projects like this before" Onashia said.

"By the way… where is this place you were talking about earlier, Onashia-sama?" Yamato asked.

"The ruins where the Simoun were found... Your training will start on the 1st day of next month. That should give you enough time to prepare... " Onashia said as she wait for the shinobis' opinion.

"Today is the 25th day of the month... " Neji stated as he was waiting for the others' decision.

"Our spirit remembers all our jutsu... but our current young body is still not accustomed to it... Training will be needed... And well… we definitely need to learn about flying a Simoun, too" Kakashi said while the others seemed to agree with him.

"What do you think, Naruto..." Gaara asked Nasuf.

"I would like to go... But Salif and I would have to ask our granny first..."

"I'm sure granny Nana will understand..." Sai said.

* * *

_'There have been a lot of weird activities lately... Even granny Nana is weird lately...' _Nasuf thought as he looked at the last setting sun of Daikuuriku from his bedroom window.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Sai asked as he appeared beside him.

"I don't even know why I bother to answer people every time they call me Naruto when I'm obviously not Naruto… Nasuf… That's what Onashia-sama named me…" Nasuf said, rather annoyed.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… That was your name before being born in this world. You were a ninja just like me and the others…and a decent one, too" Sai stated.

"Ninja? What exactly is that anyway?" Nasuf asked heatedly.

"A ninja is a warrior in our former world. Shinobi is a male ninja while kunoichi is a female ninja… We exist to protect our people and our village, Konohay. And for that to happen, we use different fighting techniques that have not been seen here in Daikuuriku" Sai explained as he moved back from Nasuf. "Watch closely…" He performed a few hand seals and muttered "Bunshin no jutsu".

A clone appeared beside Sai as he continued to explain. "This is a type of ninjutsu. It's called Bunshin no jutsu. It is just a basic one but you will learn more in the training" he added as he noticed Nasuf gaped and his mood turned 360 degrees.

"WOW! You'll teach me that? Cool! Yey! I'm definitely going to this training! Believe it!" Nasuf shouted happily while he jumped around their room. Sai just sighed. _'He never really changed…'_ he thought.

"Oh, I remember something Onashia-sama said earlier… something about a deal. What's the deal about?" Nasuf asked as he stopped jumping and became serious again.

'_Seriously, your mood swings are frightening at times, Naruto'_ Sai thought before answering him.

"The deal that we accepted with Tempus Spatium" Sai replied. "Each of us accepted the deal. I don't know the specifics of each deal but for me… he asked me if I'll be willing to support you in your goal... I said yes… My own goal hasn't changed… I believe that in being with you, I'll be able to feel again" he added as he looked at the sky which has moments ago turned dark.

Nasuf did not understand what Sai meant but he did not ask further. At the moment, he has other things in mind.

"The sky is so different from what we see in Konoha… we definitely don't have two suns there… Everything is so different…" Sai muttered.

"If it wasn't for Onashia-sama… I would have said that everything you told me is a lie… or just a prank" Nasuf said with a dry laughter before continuing. "When did you remember your past?"

"I did not really forget anything…" Sai answered.

Silence reigned between the two until Nasuf spoke. "I'm still confused… and angry. Angry at myself for forgetting about my past… I feel like I need to remember things… or people precious to me. I feel like I betrayed them in forgetting about them…" Nasuf said emotionally while Sai just listened. "If what you said is true... until I remember everything... I will remain Nasuf..."

"That's fine I guess. But don't expect me to call you by that name. For us, you are Naruto…" Sai said as he glanced at Nasuf before looking outside the window. "Don't worry too much... Time will come when everything will fall into place... Even granny Nana said that this is just the start..."

**Flashback**

"I was expecting something like this to happen... I've known, when you arrived in this orphanage that you two have great destiny waiting for you... This will just be the start of it" Nana said emotionally as she looked at both boys. "I just wish that you won't forget this old woman…"

"We'll always remember you granny… no matter where we go."

**End of Flashback **

"She understands... she always does" Sai uttered as he glanced at Nasuf. Soon they will be leaving the orphanage that has been their home for seven years.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** Their new names: ('f' at the end of a Simulacrum name indicates masculinity)

Kakashi is Karutuf

Shikamaru is Shikaf

Yamato is Takaf

Neji is Najif

Gaara is Gaeruf

Itachi is Ierif

Sasuke is Saaref

Shino is Shintof

Sai is Salif

Naruto is Nasuf


	4. Chapter III

**Title: Excerpts from a Diary**

**Revised: 05/05/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

* * *

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 1**

The Messis took us to the restricted area where we'll stay for our training. Captain Wauf was not happy when he learned that Naruto and I are taking part in it. He was serious during the trip and had barely talked with us.

The others, I think, are very much excited since we have not used our jutsu for sometime and we will also learn to fly Simoun.

About the Simoun project, Itachi, Sasuke and Yamato remained at the Grand Temple to work with the team of engineers from the RND. They said that they'll be sending a messenger hawk to keep us updated. As such, for now, our training will focus on jutsus. And of course… training Naruto.

We're staying at a temple near the ruins which is maintained by priestesses. The place is acceptable I guess...

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 3**

Like yesterday, we helped Naruto with chakra control training. I've just told Kakashi about the Simoun incident involving Naruto. Kakashi said that it could be a result of Naruto's current lack of chakra control. Naruto, as Kakashi said, unconsciously released chakra when he tripped on his feet and touched the Simoun. The chakra released by Naruto disrupted the chakra flow balance of the helical motors, resulting in the disaster. That is a big disadvantage in the current Simoun design. We have to tell Itachi about it so they can fix that in the prototype.

Naruto is, as usual, very enthusiastic and keeps bothering us to teach him ninjutsu when he saw me performed the Chojuu Giga. Kakashi said he's still not ready. He can barely control his chakra.

Neji, using his Byakugan, said that it is due to the nine-tailed fox that is still sealed in Naruto. Kakashi and Shikamaru told us not to tell him about the nine-tailed fox yet.

The guys at the Grand Temple sent us supplies today. After so many years, I finally get my hands on a kunai and tanto. Everyone is busy practicing... and well... Naruto managed to wound his hand – as expected I guess.

We have also started with taijutsu training. Naruto was surprised when he was able to jump 20 feet from the ground during his spar with Gaara. I guess his inner self is still a ninja in every way.

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 6**

I can create multiple animals without using much chakra. It seems that we can absorb nature energy in this world like a sage ninja in our former world.

Naruto can really be so annoying at times. He's still bugging me to teach him the Chojuu Giga. To stop him from bothering me, I taught him the Bunshin no jutsu. He was able to create a perfect copy of him on the 4th try. That is an accomplishment as Shino and Shikamaru said since he can't even produce a single Bunshin when they were in the Ninja Academy.

Kakashi said that Naruto's chakra control is better than before. He started teaching him the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Rasengan. And he was able to produce three solid clones on his fifth try… and about a hundred before we wrap up for the day. As for the Rasengan, he still needs practice…

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 14**

No news from the Grand Temple yet. Today, instead of practicing, we investigated the ruins. With Neji's Byakugan and Kakashi's Sharingan – Tempus Spatium gave him the dojutsu in both eyes so he is now a natural-born Sharingan user – we found out that there are seals on the walls of the ruins, seals that are not visible to the naked eye but can be seen by a dojutsu. We will definitely go back there to study the seals some more.

We will start nature manipulation tomorrow. Naruto's progress is very promising.

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 25**

A messenger hawk arrived this morning carrying a letter from the Grand Temple. The letter says that a one-seater battle-type Simoun was already assembled – RND must have worked all day and night. Most parts are from existing Simile so they were just like forming a big jigsaw puzzle. The Simoun design or rather its outside appearance was based on one of my drawings. It is very similar to the current Simile except for the absence of gold lines that accentuates the shape of the aircraft. The wings also do not curve but rather slant straight downwards. It is also pure black with a red wing icon of Tempus Spatium in both wings. And most of all, it has a special type of black gemstone for the Ri Maajon, where a paper seal will be embedded.

Itachi is working on a seal. As for us, we will start studying seals if we want to create our own Ri Maajon. I already have a few things in mind.

**8th month of the year 2251: Day 32**

Success. A letter from the Grand Temple said. They were able to embed a seal into the black gemstone of the new Simoun. The actual flying evaluation however will be here in the ruins since it is not safe to do it in the city.

We are wondering how to start the Simoun. Itachi did not say anything in the letter. The others are apprehensive about it. Neji was fidgeting. The Sybilla had to fly a Simoun in pairs and their ritual of starting the Simoun involves kissing each other and then kissing the gemstone.

I told Neji that I can be his pair if needed be... I read from a book that helping your friend in times of need will strengthen your bond after all. I think Neji is not happy about it though. He gave me his 'Gentle Fist'.

My entire body's aching like hell...

**9th month of the year 2251: Day 1**

We went back to the ruins. We found out that the seals written in the walls are Ri Maajons. We copied some of the Ri Maajons and created our seal.

I incorporated one of my own into my paper seal. It is not really a Ri Maajon but a jutsu based on my Sumigasumi no jutsu. I hope to use it for covert operations as Kakashi had suggested that we divide the team for specific task. As former ANBU, I'm one of the guys to gather information about the enemy, which involves infiltration.

Kakashi and Shikamaru are creating a seal similar to the Shunshin. As for Naruto… we don't really know what he's trying to accomplish…

**9th month of the year 2251: Day 15**

Itachi, Sasuke and Yamato arrived at last aboard Messis with the prototype and ten ordinary Simile. They are accompanied by a Sybilla from the former Chor Dextra. Her name is Dominura. She'll be our flying instructor. Sybilla Dominura-san said we'll be starting with basic lecture first.

The prototype is just as I pictured. She's a real beauty but we can't fly it yet...

When Naruto saw Sasuke, he started showing off... The dickless performed the Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu even with Captain Wauf and Sybilla Dominura there. And we had to explain ourselves... Now we have another two people who knows about us aside from Onashia-sama... As Shikamaru said, 'it's troublesome'.

Captain Wauff is finally speaking with us again. He said he wanted to get to know us better, no more hiding anything, I guess…

Since Naruto can now control his chakra, we hope that the chakra flow of the helical motors will not be disrupted by his chakra anymore else he won't be able to fly one...

**9th month of the year 2251: Day 17**

Sybilla Dominura-san is a slave driver. She's like Tsunade-sama without the super strength ability. Naruto called her 'old hag' one time... and well... her reaction is so much like Sakura when she's annoyed with him…

Naruto and Shikamaru were in trouble today. They slept throughout the lecture and Dominura-san caught them…As punishment, they had to clean the temple this evening.

Dominura-san always watches us practice our jutsu after our flying lessons. But she never asked any question…She just watches there in awe...

**9th month of the year 2251: Day 20**

We've finally started flying the practice Simile. It was Itachi who went first. Dominura-san was really surprised to see how we pilot the Simile. She said she has never seen anyone like us pilot a Simile. To her eyes, we were nothing but blur.

Naruto managed to crash in his first try. The Simile was wrecked and Dominura-san was really worried. But we told her that Naruto won't die that easily. She did not believe us at first but then Naruto emerged from the wrecked Simile with only minor wounds and a big grin on his face.

We're one Simile down… Itachi will test the prototype tomorrow since it was his chakra and blood that the prototype recognize.

**9th month of the year 2251: Day 21**

Itachi has flown the prototype and performed a Ri Maajon. Unlike the Simoun of the sybilla which leaves a trail of white, the prototype leaves a trail of red light.

Itachi used his own technique that he placed in the seal during the test flight. After performing the Ri Maajon, he performed a technique similar with Shunshin or the ability to move from one place into another place very fast that anyone would think you had just teleported. That would be helpful during battle…

Itachi has to go back to the Grand Temple to report about the test flight and for the development of our new Simoun…

Naruto wants his Simoun painted orange… he's been arguing with Sasuke about it because Sasuke told him it was a stupid idea.

I think so, too… He's been calling me and Sasuke the twin bastards...

**10th month of the year 2251: Day 15**

This is our last day of training. Tomorrow, the Messis will fetch us and drop us off at the Grand Temple where we will meet with Arcus Prima. Our Simoun are still not finished so we'll be using Simile, though I can use my Chojuu Giga technique too…

There was troubling news from the Grand Temple… Itachi said that we lost an entire choir of Sybilla, the Chor Caput, a few days ago to Argentum. Apparently, Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin is a Sybilla in that choir – Sasuke and Itachi are cousins in this world, not brothers like they were before. Chor Caput, as far as I know, is stationed at Arcus Prima, and if I'm not mistaken, they are under Dux Guragief's command. That must have been quite a blow… And the best choir in the entire Simulacrum, the Chor Tempest also lost three members.

Sasuke has been too quiet lately… Itachi said that their cousin is like an older sister to them. Apart from that, it seems that Sasuke has developed an overly protective nature towards his new family, which I think is the result of his past life in the shinobi world.

We saw him and Naruto speaking softly together this morning… then Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder, his body trembling… I think he's crying… he lost someone special again…

I hope everything will be alright with them this time…

* * *

Sai read and reread his last entry in his diary. He has packed all his belongings except for his diary when Yamato appeared.

"Are you done packing Sai?"

"Yes. I just need to seal this…" he said as he placed his right hand over his diary and infused it with his chakra. All the writings in the diary disappeared before he placed it inside his bag.

"Alright then… be sure to wake him up early" Yamato said, gesturing to a certain blond sleeping on the bed. "We don't want to be late tomorrow."

"Tell that to Kakashi…" Sai replied as he heard the blond murmur something in his sleep. He looked as Nasuf and frowned slightly. _'Naruto… I just hope that you'll remember your past soon…'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter IV

**Title : Aboard Arcus Prima**

**Revised : 05/05/13**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

* * *

"They are late... I hate waiting..." Anubituf scowled as he, Guragief and several crew of Arcus Prima were waiting at the flight deck for the new choir.

"Something might have come up..." Guragief said as he tried to quell Anubituf's growing impatience.

The Arcus Prima has been stationed at the Grand Temple for two weeks already after the last Argentum attack. Three new Sybillae were added to Chor Tempest but the choir still needed three more members to go back to patrol duty. As for Chor Caput, the entire group was missing and the Central Command has already marked them as killed in action. Currently, the only choir in Arcus Prima that was unharmed was Chor Rubor and they do most of the patrol duty.

Two days ago, Onashia, the Head of the Simulacrum Theocratic Council summoned Anubituf and Guragief. She told them that a new choir will be added to Arcus Prima, the Chor Aquilla. The choir was composed of the male born children, who all apparently went into training for the past two months in an undisclosed location.

**Flashback**

"But they are only seven-year-old kids, Onashia-sama" Guragief protested. "Will Tempus Spatium allow us to involve children this young to war? And they are not maidens … they can't fly a Simoun…"

"Don't be misled by their appearances Dux Guragief… They are capable warriors. They have other means to fight. Their destiny has been decided even before they were born… This is their will and the will of Tempus Spatium… I trust you both to guide them well…"

**End of Flashback**

No matter what Onashia said, Anubituf still has doubts about the new choir. Even if they are not ordinary children, what could a kid their age do in war? Not just him, even Guragief and most Sybillae and crew of Arcus Prima were not in favor of Onashia's decision. But since she was the Head Council, they could not do anything but to follow her orders.

Apart from being young, their identity was also in question. Most Sybillae were from old conservative families who believed in the holiness of choosing one's own gender at the Spring at the age of seventeen. The presence of a choir made up of individuals whose existence challenged their belief was an insult to their pride and thus, Anubituf was sure that Chor Aquilla would find it difficult to get along with other choirs.

_'I just hope that they are at least half-worthy of the trouble we're getting from this...' _Anubituf thought as he can already make out the approaching ship carrier Messis.

* * *

As the Messis drew near the Grand Temple, eleven smaller aircraft had taken off from its flight deck and flown into the direction of Arcus Prima. Ten of the said aircraft were piloted by members of the new Chor Aquilla while one was flown by Sybilla Dominura, who was a new recruit of Chor Tempest.

Sasuke was looking at Arcus Prima. The last time he was there, he eliminated a group of Argentum fighters with his Amaterasu. '_This is where Riruka-nee san's choir was stationed…_' he thought as he remembered her cousin. He was stopped from further unpleasant thoughts when a communication cable from Itachi's Simoun attached to his Simile.

"Listen everyone. I'm going ahead a bit and do the Ri Maajon of the Rising Sun to greet the people of Arcus Prima…" Itachi told them.

"You're such a show-off, Itachi…" Sasuke said, still slightly annoyed by the fact that Itachi was the only one to have Simoun.

"Are you still jealous Sasuke… you'll get your own Simoun in just a few days…" Itachi said with a slight smirk.

"Hnn…But that Ri Maajon requires three Simouns…"

"Just watch and learn little brother" Itachi said with a smirk before he disconnected his communication cable and went ahead of the group, making Sasuke scoff at him indignantly.

* * *

From the Arcus Prima, Anubituf and Guragief could clearly see the approaching group of Simile and one aircraft that they have not seen ever flown in Simulacrum. The said aircraft was similar to a Simulacrum Simile though it was black with red Tempus Spatium symbol on both wings and a black gemstone in front of the pilot's cockpit.

"What is that?" Guragief asked Anubituf as he saw the unknown aircraft approaching their ship ahead of the group. The aircraft then flew higher, and like a blur, three diagonal curve lines appeared in the sky.

"That trail is the Ri Maajon of the Rising Sun…but it's not an ordinary Ri Maajon. It's red… and that Ri Maajon needs three Simouns… " Anubituf said, seemingly surprised of what the unknown aircraft did. _'It's very fast… Could it be because it's a new Simoun or simply because of the pilot's ability? But that is not possible. No one could be that fast...'_he thought.

"Is that a Simoun?" Wapourif, Chief of the maintenance crew at the ship asked.

"If it can perform a Ri Maajon then it is a Simoun… a new type of Simoun…" Anubituf added, still surprised and amazed that there had been a new type of Simoun developed. _'It looks like Onashia did not tell us everything we need to know…'_ he thought as other people of Arcus Prima have gathered on the flight deck to see what made the red Ri Maajon.

The new Simoun landed on the ship's flight deck while the other aircraft went straight into the ship's maintenance hangar. The Simoun's cockpit then opened to show the small figure of the pilot who gracefully jumped off into the flight deck and approached Anubituf and Guragief. He was wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt that went up his neck and almost reached his chin, a pair of black pants, gray chest armor and metal arm guards and gloves on both hands. He was holding what looked like a small sword, which he immediately placed on his back.

_'An excellent pilot at such a very young age... And he acts like a professional soldier too...' _Anubituf thought, impressed that someone as young as the seven-year-old pilot could create a perfect Ri Maajon and even carry himself with confidence and dignity as seen in seasoned soldiers.

"It's a single seater… and it has a black gemstone…" Anubituf heard Sybilla Paraietta of the Chor Tempest said, referring to the new Simoun.

"Isn't he too young to fly Simoun?" Sybilla Floe, another member of Chor Tempest asked as she looked at the approaching pilot. The other members of Chor Aquilla came out from the hangar and approached Anubituf and Guragief as well. And each of them wore the same set of clothing and held the same type of sword which they too placed on their back.

"All members of Chor Aquilla are really young. They are all seven years old." Sybilla Morinas said as she seemed to be looking for someone in the group that had just arrived.

"How did you know that?" Wapourif asked.

"My brother is one of them…" she answered with a smile as she finally found his brother among the Chor Aquilla members who just came out from the maintenance hangar.

"You have a younger brother? Really? Are they really naturally born male? I thought they were just made like the Argentum males… " Sybilla Alti from the Chor Tempest added as Anubituf also became interested that one of the Sybillae is related to a member of the new choir..

"Nope… I was there when he was born…" Morinas answered with a soft smile before calling her brother. "Karutuf! Hey Karutuf!"

"I think he can't hear you…" Wapourif said as he looked at the silver-haired kid who is currently reading a book while walking slowly. "Why is he wearing a mask?" he asked, intrigued.

"Oh… That is one thing we don't know. He started wearing them when he was four years old... We can't take it off from him... Hnn…" Morinas said as she smirked. She came up with an idea that will surely get his brother's attention. "HEY Karu-karu-chan! The small and cute silver-haired kid wearing a mask over there! Karu-karu-chan!"

* * *

When Itachi emerged from the Simoun cockpit, he immediately felt all eyes on him as he placed his tanto on his back, just like when he was in Konoha ANBU. In fact, when someone from the shinobi world would see him, they would instantly say that he is a member of ANBU because of the uniform he was wearing. The only difference from his previous ANBU uniform would be the black boots instead of the usual ninja sandals, the current absence of a porcelain mask and the Tempus Spatium mark on his shoulder where the ANBU tattoo was placed before.

Itachi walked in a steady phase as he waited for his choir to come out from the hangar. When they did, he approached Kakashi who was reading a book while walking slowly and not bothering to acknowledge his sister who was currently calling him for the past minute.

Kakashi heard his sister calling him. He knew that his sister would be there as Itachi has told him that she joined the Chor Tempest.

"Karu-karu-chan!"

_'She's calling me with that name again…'_ Kakashi thought as he continued reading.

"Karu-karu-chan? Is that perhaps Kakashi's nickname? I'll start calling him 'Karu-karu-chan' then… Calling someone by their nickname will make you become closer to them, right?" Sai said as he opened his notes and wrote Kakashi's nickname in it.

Dominura, at hearing this, just sighed. In the past month that she has been with the boys, she has gotten a little accustomed to their peculiarities and the seemingly impossible feat that they can do easily like creating clones of themselves, breathing fire, moving super fast, growing trees and creating water falls in just a matter of seconds, walking in walls or walking over water and jumping about twenty to thirty feet from the ground.

At Morinas' name calling, Kakashi just sighed. _'A sister is really quite bothersome…'_ he thought as he decided to finally talk to her to stop her name calling. "Yo! It's been a while Morinas-nee-chan…" he greeted with his face never leaving his book. "You haven't changed at all…"

"You too… you haven't changed a bit… you're still the same itsy bitsy annoying brother I love…haha…" she said with a forced laughter and veins throbbing in her forehead. _'He didn't even look at me… the brat... I'll strangle you later... just wait...' _

Kakashi though didn't seem to hear this as he placed his book back into his pouch and greeted the captain and the dux respectfully, which further annoyed his sister.

"Captain Anubituf, Dux Guragief, reporting as ordered… We've met before. I'm Karutuf, Chor Aquilla's Team Leader. But please call me Kakashi. And this is my second in command, Ierif or Itachi as he prefers… And of course my entire choir…" Kakashi said as Itachi stood on his left side and the other members of Chor Aquilla at the back. Then in one, they bowed respectfully.

Murmurs were heard on the flight deck. People have varying reactions at their first sight of the new choir. Sasuke heard a sybilla said, "They only have one decent aircraft... They can't do patrol duties with just Similes..." While another one noticed Neji and said, "Did you see that Chor Aquilla member? Is he blind?" And still another one said, "My father said they're not born maidens so they are not Tempus Spatium's creation... They shouldn't be here..."

But the choir did not pay them any mind. Instead, they focused their attention at their new superiors.

"We've been waiting for you… You're an hour late…" Guragief said. His expression was more of worried than angry and Kakashi doubts if the man even knows how to get angry.

"Well you see… we saw a drowning fish in the sea when we're on our way here. We had to ask Captain Wauf to stop the Messis so we could help the fish. I'm glad I was able to reach the fish in time…" Kakashi said with a dramatic sigh as his sister Morinas facepalmed while the others just gaped at him, they didn't know how to react to his story. Dominura who was already used to such excuses immediately walked to Kakashi and gave him a light thump in the head.

"I'm sorry about that Captain Anubituf, Dux Guragief… he can make the most ridiculous excuses…" Dominura said as Kakashi muttered, "It's not ridiculous at all…" to which Dominura gave him a look and Kakashi just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't know you're arriving with Messis as well, Sybilla Dominura" Guragief said with a sympathetic smile as he glanced at the new choir.

"Well… I've been detained somewhere with these boys… " Dominura said with a tired smile to which both the captain and the commander chuckled.

"Dominura-san!" Nasuf exclaimed. "You make it sound like it's something terrible!" he added with a pout.

"It must have been quite an experience…" Anubituf commented as he reached out and ruffled Nasuf's hair. The blonde looked up and grinned at him.

"It is…" Dominura answered fondly while looking at Nasuf, Sai and Sasuke.

"We haven't been told that there will be a new aircraft with you…" Anubituf said as he gestures to the new Simoun.

"Well… It really is still a prototype, sir…" Itachi answered as he walked back to his Simoun, the others followed closely.

"What prototype?" Sybilla Paraietta asked as they followed Itachi.

"A prototype of a battle type Simoun…" Itachi answered as the others gaped at the new aircraft, Wapourif's earlier question is answered. "This type is not meant for prayers. So the current Simoun of the Sybillae and this Simoun are entirely different."

"Well… we've seen that a bit. Your trail is red while the usual is white. And you performed a Ri Maajon that is supposed to be completed by three Simoun singlehandedly…" Anubituf said as they stood in front of the new Simoun.

"Yes… But it hasn't been tested in real battle yet" Itachi remarked as he looked up at the sky, in the direction of Argentum. The rest of Chor Aquilla did the same.

"Argentum again…" Sasuke muttered as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"They had been flying more aggressively these days…" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes.

The others didn't seem to know what they were referring to so Dominura asked. "What are you talking about?"

_'It looks like we are more attuned to our surroundings than before'_ Shino thought before answering Dominura's question. "Argentum fighters are coming this way…"

"Argentum fighters? I can't see any and Arcus Prima's radar system would have detected the enemies and the alarm would have gone off if there is indeed…" Sybilla Floe said while the rest of her choir seemed to agree with her. The Sybillae of the other choir, Chor Rubor who were currently on the deck as well were looking at them like they are crazy or stupid.

Anubituf and Guragief on the other hand were reminded of the event when they first met Nasuf and Sai, when they had correctly predicted the arrival of Argentum fighters. And like what happened that day, the alarm of Arcus Prima went off.

"See…we're better than the radar system" Nasuf smiled proudly.

"I would like to test my Simoun. May I have your permission to sortie, Captain?" Itachi said.

"Go…" Anubituf said as he would like to see how the Simoun will work. Everyone moved back from the Simoun as Itachi prepares to take off.

Itachi felt all eyes on him again as he performed the hand seals necessary to start the Simoun. He then removed his tanto from his back, unsheathed the small sword a bit to show part of its blade and wound his thumb to get blood needed to place on the Simoun gem. He then placed his hand with blood on the gemstone. The gemstone lit as his blood was absorbed by the gem. With his tanto on hand, he then gracefully jumped into the open cockpit and took off.

"That looked complicated... and painful too…" Sybilla Floe remarked, pertaining about the need for blood to start the Simoun.

"Yes… and scary too…" Sybilla Rodoreamon added.

Up in the sky, the Simoun was at first flying in a steady speed, one that the non-shinobi people could still see. Then like before, it moved fast that the next thing most of them saw was the Iron Ri Maajon in the sky. Most Argentum fighters burst into flames and turned into ashes immediately.

"Not bad… " Yamato commented as he saw that Itachi left three fighters which immediately retreated. Yamato looked at Shino, who nodded a bit. The rest of Chor Aquilla noticed the exchange but did not ask at the moment.

"Not bad? That was awesome! I want to fly that thing!" Sybilla Aeru exclaimed.

"Definitely! Karutuf! If you're going to have a Simoun like that, you will let me try it, right?" Morinas asked her brother.

"I hate to tell you, but this type of Simoun recognizes no one but its master" Kakashi, or Karutuf as Morinas calls him, lazily answered.

"Master…?" Guragief asked, confused like the others are.

"It's too troublesome to explain but… that is that" Shikamaru answered as Itachi's Simoun was directed into the ship's maintenance hangar. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask, but most information about the Simoun's creation are classified to give out."

"Well... We understand if that's the Council's decision..." Anubituf remarked.

"Sybilla Paraietta… Could you please go with Chor Aquilla and show them around? Then meet me at my quarters at three o'clock later. All choir members or at least some representatives of each choir should be there…" Guragief said as he, Anubituf and Dominura walked ahead of the group.

When they are out of hearing distance, Sai immediately took out his notebook from his pouch and wrote his observations.

"Dominura-san seemed familiar with the Dux and the Captain…" he said as he looked at their retreating form. The Sybillae just stood in the background.

"Hmm… Well they do seem like acquaintances…" Neji said.

"Or more than acquaintances…" Gaara suggested, thinking that maybe they are friends.

"Like friends?" Shino asked.

"Or more than friends?" Nasuf said with a grin.

"More than friends? The three of them? Hmm... that is definitely ho-" Kakashi said but was not able to finish his sentence as his sister had punched his head, causing him to fall face first on the flight deck's floor.

"Try finishing that sentence and you'll get worse than that, brat…" Morinas said with her right eye twitching.

_'Kakashi did not really change at all…'_ Neji thought as he activated his byakugan covertly to check the entire ship.

"Chor Aquilla… we don't have all day…" Paraietta said as she led the group inside Arcus Prima to familiarize them with the entire ship.

"Come to think of it… we haven't gotten your names…" Aeru said as she followed Paraietta.

"Well that's because we haven't given them yet…" Neji replied as he deactivated his byakugan and introduced his self and the entire choir.

* * *

"You've been with them this past month?" Anubituf asked. He is surprised that Dominura had stayed with the boys that long.

"Yes. I was their flying instructor... I've never met anyone like them... They are prodigies. Nasuf can be overly enthusiastic at times though, but he learns as fast as the others if he focused" Dominura said with a chuckle as memories of their training came into mind, memories particularly of the said blonde.

"Where did you train anyway?"

"Well..." Dominura hesitated to answer for a moment. It was supposed to be classified information. But thinking as the training is through, so there is no use in not telling it especially to their new superiors. "The ancient ruins..."

"That definitely is an ideal place... I'm particularly interested about that boy Ierif..." Anubituf said.

"Ierif? Oh you mean Itachi... He's directly involved with the development of the prototype, that's what I know... He doesn't talk much though. Well, most of them for that matter. I was only able to speak with Nasuf, Sai and Sasuke most of the time and that's when the three are in one of their arguments that I had to interfere..."

"They do that a lot, huh..." Guragief said with a troubled expression. At seeing his face, Anubituf and Dominura both chuckled.

"Well... they are your boys now. So good luck with that..." Anubituf said casually.

"I thought Nasuf should not go near any Simoun… I thought Onashia-sama ordered that …" Guragief remembered the incident involving Nasuf and the Simoun a year ago.

"I thought so as well… But Onashia-sama said that it is now safe for him even to ride a Simoun… I don't really know the reasons behind it…" Dominura replied.

Silence enveloped the room as the three are thinking about the new choir. Then Dominura said, "I've seen things they do that are not normal... Things that I cannot understand how they do it..."

"Like what?" Anubituf asked intriguingly.

"I'd rather you witness them... I know that even after seeing Itachi's ability to pilot a Simoun, you still doubt the Chor Aquilla. Give them a chance Captain, Dux... You won't regret it..."

Anubituf is just silent as he again remembered the event when they first met Nasuf and Sai. '_I'm pretty sure that one of Chor Aquilla did that... but what was that black stuff that consumed the fighters anyway… And why does Onashia supports them so much? Chor Aquilla...'_

* * *

"I've tracked the Argentum fighters earlier using my bugs as Yamato signaled after Itachi's sortie. The direction they went was Mt. Balsax at the North Border" Shino said as they were resting in their shared quarters.

"That probably is the location of their mother fleet... "Kakashi remarked.

"It's dangerous to attack though right away... we need to gather information first" Shikamaru suggested. "Let's divide the group and give temporary assignments... Recon team - me, Shino and Sai. Infiltration team - Itachi, Neji and Yamato. The rest, wait for orders... There is a meeting later with the Dux and the other choirs... I'll try to get us a border patrol. "

"But what if we're not given a border patrol duty? And don't you think the recon should be done on the ground rather than in air?" Gaara asked.

"Well... I was planning for the recon team to leave Arcus Prima using their Simile then do the recon on the ground once you're far from here... Then we will plan our next move after the recon mission."

"Okay..."

* * *

Chor Aquilla has arrived at their commander's quarters. The commander and the other choirs were already waiting for them.

_'What a drag…'_ Shikamaru thought as he noticed some Sybillae were giving them unpleasant looks and raised eyebrows. _'Why do we have to work with girls?' _

At seeing Dominura, Nasuf, Sai and Sasuke seated near her.

"As you all know, we have a new choir as of two days ago. Thus, the schedule that has been previously given to you will be changed" Dux Guragief said as he handed out copies of the new patrol schedule.

"Chor Aquilla will do patrol duty tonight as requested by Onashia-sama. Kindly read who among Chor Aquilla is scheduled? I have gone through your papers but I'm still not that familiar with your names and faces..." Guragief said with an apologetic smile as he knew that most members have preferred names. The information he just gave was met by murmurs from other choirs because Chor Aquilla, was once again backed by the Head of Council.

"Hah? You can't remember our names already? But we've met before!" Nasuf said indignantly as he tilted his head a bit, giving him an innocent look.

"Of course I do remember you Nasuf, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Yamato... But I haven't been formally introduced to the others..."

"Well... You haven't formally introduced yourself too, Dux..." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Tell us your name, likes, dislikes and your goal in life..."

"Why?" Guragief asked, confused.

"So we could know you better, of course..." Sai answered with his usual smile.

_'These guys are on to something again...'_ Shikamaru thought as he yawned. Dominura is also thinking in the same lines.

"Well, I'm Guragief Alcon... The things I like are... Hmmm" Guragief said.

"It can also be a 'who'. Not exactly a 'what'..." Nasuf suggested with one of his grins that he often wore when planning or executing a prank.

"Who?" Guragief asked in confusion.

"Do you like Captain Anubituf, for example?" Nasuf asked with a teasing tone that did not go unnoticed by the older Sybillae of Chor Tempest who were all blushing of what Nasuf was trying to imply.

"Of course I like him... he's my friend after all... We've been together since our cadet days..." he answered matter-of-factly.

"That long, huh... You must have deep understanding then for you to still be together until now..." Sai said as he wrote fast on his notebook while speaking. "Do you spend most of your time with the Captain? I've read in a book that when two people have deep understanding, they want to spend most of their time together..."

"Sai, what book are you reading this time?" Sasuke asked as most of Chor Aquilla sighed and some even shook their heads with a defeated expression.

"Lover's At Night..." Sai answered as he showed his book which has a picture of two male lovers in a compromising position. The younger Sybillae blushed profusely while the older ones covered their mouths from laughing.

"Looks interesting... You might want to lend me that later..." Kakashi commented, which caused his sister to pull his ear while Dominura gave Sai a thump in the head and took his book. Both Kakashi and Sai said,"What did I do?"

"Well... where are we at again?" Guragief asked as he feels a big headache coming. _'I need a drink after this…'_ he thought though he has expected such behavior from Sai and Nasuf because of what Captain Wauf had told him and Anubituf about both boys being trouble-makers.

"Patrol schedule with Chor Aquilla Dux..." Parietta said with a tired sigh. Like the other Sybillae, she has doubted the ability of the new choir and had asked herself the same question as the others, '_What could a group of seven-year-old kids do?' _But after watching Itachi's sortie, she thought that at least someone in the new choir has talent to fly. But at the moment, as she witnessed their behavior in the choir meeting, she immediately thought, _'They're a bunch of trouble makers…'_

"Yes... Could someone please just tell me who's doing the patrol tonight? Okay Nasuf..." he said as Nasuf raised his hand and read the patrol schedule.

"Shikaf, Shintof, Salif, Karutuf and me..." the Chor Aquilla members whose names were called raised their hands.

"That's Shikamaru, Shino, me, Kakashi and Naruto..." Sai corrected.

"Why do you change names anyways?" Floe asked with a frown.

"Because it's fun..." Itachi answered who, until now has been quiet, enjoying the silly antics of his fellow choir members.

"They don't have Simoun yet, right? What will they do if they're attacked?" Morinas asked as she looked at her brother, clearly worried.

"Well... we could always make Naruto a decoy then we'll escape immediately" Kakashi answered to which his fellow choir members chuckled.

"That's a perfect idea..." Shikamaru remarked with a lazy grin.

"Hey!" Nasuf exclaimed in indignation.

"This is not a laughing matter Karutuf..." Morinas admonished.

"They'll be fine Morinas. Believe in them." Dominura assured.

"Yes! Believe it!" Nasuf exclaimed happily.

* * *

"This changes our plan slightly... Kakashi and Naruto will join recon team for now. We'll be sending you guys orders so please stand by" Shikamaru said as they prepare to take off while the other members of Chor Aquilla who aren't on patrol duty are there to see them off.

"Okay. Take care then" Sasuke said as the Simile took off.

They landed about fifty kilometers from their target and placed a genjutsu on their aircraft to hide them. Shikamaru, Shino and Sai went to their target while Kakashi and Nasuf waited near their Simile. The three ran the remaining distance, moving as fast as their small bodies could.

The Argentum mother fleet came into view after about an hour of running. The fleet consisted of five airships that were strategically located among the giant trees such that it could not be located easily from the sky. The security in the area was low. The enemies did not seem to expect any raids from Simulacrum.

Shino sent his bugs as the group remained at a distance to prevent being detected. When his bugs came back after investigating the entire fleet, Shikamaru noticed Shino's frown.

"Well... What do we have?" Shikamaru asked.

"It looks like there are Simouns and Sybillae being kept here... Chor Caput maybe..." Shino answered.

"But they had gone missing for two weeks now. Why haven't they transported them to the Archipelago yet?" Sai asked.

"The weather across the sea is much terrible this time of the year. They don't want to risk their loot from falling into the sea... Let's meet up with the two... " Shikamaru said as they returned to their rendezvous point.

"What do we have?" Kakashi asked as the three had joined them.

Shikamaru sighed then relayed what they found out.

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll do ground raid. It is something that they are not expecting Simulacrum to do. A raid from the sky might push the enemies to escape even with a terrible weather in the sea. We will have more difficulties getting Chor Caput if that's the case... Let's tell the guys back at the base to meet here." Shikamaru said as Kakashi performed hand seals for the summoning jutsu and summoned a falcon they use as messenger.

"Sai, tell them to meet where we hid our Simile. They should be able to detect the genjutsu. And... don't tell them about Chor Caput yet. Sasuke might go straight and rescue his cousin..." Shikamaru told Sai as the latter wrote down the message, folded it and placed it on the falcon's letter holder.

"Now... we wait. Sai, Shino... watch the enemy fleet. We'll wait for the others here" Kakashi said as he watched the falcon in the distance.

* * *

Sasuke could not sleep. He opened the window opposite his bed to feel the evening wind. Unlike the Sybillae, Chor Aquilla did not have separate rooms but instead, shared quarters with a bunk for each member.

In the distance, Sasuke could see a messenger bird approaching.

Sasuke moved back a bit away from the window, allowing the bird to land on the window sill. He took the letter out from the holder and then read it before looking at the other occupants of the room.

"We're all be going on a ground raid tonight. They might have found something that caused an urgent execution of the plan..." Sasuke said.

"So... How do we go there undetected? They will definitely see us fly our Simile" Yamato said.

"We don't have a choice…"

"Unauthorized flight then..."

"Let's go..." Itachi said as they prepared their fighting gears.

* * *

Itachi has detected the genjutsu placed on the Simile. He signaled for the others to land where Shikamaru, Kakashi and Nasuf were waiting. Shikamaru went into explaining the situation and what they will do in their mission.

"Sai and Shino are already at the area. Let's divide the group into two - Team Kakashi and Team Itachi. Team Kakashi will consist of Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. I, Itachi, Gaara, Shino and Yamato will be Team Itachi... Here's the situation... There are five enemy ships and about five hundred to eight hundred fighters that can do aerial attack. We're greatly outnumbered and to add to that, they are holding the Chor Caput in one of the ship..."

"What? And you had just told us that now?" Sasuke said as he made a move to go ahead. Kakashi and Itachi blocked him before he could go further.

"And that's why we haven't told you until now..." Kakashi said. "Calm down Sasuke... The safety of Chor Caput is our priority. If they get wind of our raid, they might escape and a pursuit is more difficult than a raid." Sasuke grit his teeth but did as told.

"Team Itachi will be the decoy. Create as much distraction as possible for our team to rescue Chor Caput safely. Remember, Chor Caput's safety is our priority. Elimination of the enemy is next... Now, let's move..."Kakashi commanded as they moved to execute their first mission as Chor Aquilla.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter V

**Title : The Raid**

**Revised : 05/05/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

**AN: **_**'Argentum'**_** - speaking in another language**

* * *

**With Team Itachi...**

"**Katon Gokyakuu no jutsu**" Itachi shouted as he sent a fireball to destroy the enemy armaments.

It was almost dawn when they reached the Argentum's mother fleet. Itachi had first instructed his team to destroy the enemy armaments stocked in the four ships, leaving the fifth ship, where Chor Caput was being held, to Team Kakashi. Other explosions followed his attack as other members of his team also made their move.

After the series of explosions, the Argentum soldiers immediately ran to their aircraft fighters, thinking that an aerial raid from Simulacrum has caused the series of explosions. They barely left the ground however when Itachi, who perched on a tree branch, sent another set of fireballs towards them, resulting in an even bigger explosion.

"Itachi, let the enemy see us. Let them realize that it's not an aerial attack. Gaara is waiting for a perfect opening for his jutsu…" Shikamaru said as he and Yamato appeared beside him.

"I'll tie down their aircraft so they won't take off..." Yamato said before he jumped down, performed a series of hand seals and slammed both hands on the ground.

"**Mokuton no jutsu**".

Trees had grown instantly and wrapped their branches around the enemy ships and aircraft fighters, holding them down to the ground, while the shocked Argentum soldiers could only stand and watch.

Itachi threw a kunai at a group of Argentum soldiers. When they saw him, they shouted to their fellow soldiers and pointed at Itachi and Shikamaru's location.

_**'There they are…'**_ an Argentum soldier shouted before he and the other soldiers immediately fired their guns at Itachi and Shikamaru, who both disappeared from view instantly.

"**Ryuusa Bakuryuu**" Gaara shouted from a distance, below the trees as sand came rushing towards the four ships and burying them at once.

"**Sabaku Taisou**" he shouted again as he placed both hands on the ground, causing the sand to constrict and crush everything that was buried underneath.

The attack destroyed the four ships and more than half of the enemy soldiers. Seeing their comrades killed easily by a force they could not understand, the remaining Argentum soldiers attempted to escape. They ran towards the remaining ship that was not destroyed but fireball attacks from Sasuke, who had just emerged from that ship, met them. Sai, with the rescued Chor Caput carried by his beasts, also came out from the ship.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes are spinning wildly as he used Chidori Eisou to cut down on enemies.

Sai unsheathed his tanto and body flickered from enemy to enemy, slashing at their throat or the back of their neck to take them down. "I'll leave everything to you… We'll meet at the rendezvous area…" he said before leaving the fight with the rescued Sybillae.

"Go" Sasuke shouted.

Team Itachi joined the fray as they unsheathed their tantos like Sai did and body flickered from enemy to enemy, slashing at them while avoiding bullets that come their way.

"This will take us sometime to finish… I'm already exhausted… "Itachi said as he appeared beside Shikamaru and Shino.

"Pull out chakra from your mark then…" Shino instructed as he closed his eyes and placed his hand over his Tempus Spatium mark as Itachi did the same.

The mark, as they had discovered during their training, can replenish their chakra, not much but enough to make them survive.

"Move out! I'll use Chidori Nagashi…" Sasuke shouted as he focused and released electric current around him, shocking and immobilizing the enemies at once.

Team Itachi who had body flickered away from Sasuke before his attack, rejoined the fight, taking down enemies easier as they can't move on the ground.

_**'Get away from me! Demon!'**_ an Argentum soldier shouted as Sasuke advanced on him, tanto raised and ready to slash down.

Being able to speak their language a little, Sasuke replied, _**'Demon? You trespass our borders without provocation. Steal our Simoun. And defiled our Sybillae! You dare call me demon!'**_ Sasuke shouted as he moved to slash down the enemy but another tanto blocked his attack.

"That's enough Saaref! We've rescued Chor Caput. Let's go…" Nasuf said calmly as he knelt in front of the Argentum soldier, his tanto blocking Sasuke's.

"But what are we going to do with these people? I hate to kill them but it is also dangerous if we let them go… They had been meddling with the Simoun. They might already know a thing or two about it…" Neji said as he gestured to the Argentum soldiers on the ground, some are already dead while others are just immobilized by Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes while Nasuf grit his teeth. The decision is quite obvious for them already so Nasuf left, not intending to see what his fellow choir members will do.

"What happened to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"I don't know…" Kakashi answered though he has an idea what happened to their blonde friend. "We've placed exploding tags inside the ship… Let's go…" Kakashi said before he body flickered to a distance then released the seal.

The explosion resounded in the area as Nasuf continued to run towards their rendezvous area.

_'Damn it… Is this even right?'_ he asked himself as guilt starts to gnaw him.

* * *

**With Nasuf and Sai...**

"How are they, Salif?" Nasuf asked as he arrived at their rendezvous area where Sai had been checking a Sybilla.

"I've healed them a bit… But I'm not really good at healing so… I think it's better if we move them to Arcus Prima… The doctor there would heal them better…" he answered as he methodically arranged the clothing that envelops the body of the Sybilla.

_'Damn it…'_ Nasuf cursed as he remembered the condition that they had found Chor Caput.

**Flash Back**

"Are you afraid, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as they entered the enemy ship where Chor Caput was held.

"WHAT? Of course not... Watch me rescue Chor Caput and defeat the enemies, bastard!" he exclaimed as he moved ahead of the group with Kakashi catching up with him.

"The Sybillae are straight ahead" Neji said as he used his Byakugan to see through the ship's walls.

"Are they alright?" Nasuf asked as they run faster. They are lucky so far that they have not met any enemies yet.

"Their chakra is faint... If that tells you something... " Sasuke said as he grit his teeth.

"Damn it..." Nasuf muttered. "Any enemies ahead?"

"Yes. Just three guards before the Sybillae…" Neji answered before Kakashi raised his left hand, signaling his team to stop at the door leading to the Sybillae.

"I'll get them. Get the Sybillae out of here." Nasuf said as he took a deep breath and exclaimed, "**Kage bunshin no juutsu.**"

The jutsu produced twenty clones that barged into the room. At the end of it is a door which leads to where the Sybillae are kept. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai and Neji left Nasuf to deal with the guards as they fired at the clones, dispelling them. Nasuf body flickered and appeared behind them and in one swift movement, hit the back of their necks with his sheathed tanto before he followed his team to the next room.

"What-?" he exclaimed when he entered. He saw one of the Sybillae tied on a medical bed, unconscious and naked as Sai was trying to cover her body with a cloth while Sai's beasts carry the other Sybillae.

"They're being studied..." Sai answered as he untied the remaining Sybilla and let his beast carry her on its mouth gently.

"Why?" Nasuf asked as his rage flares at the sight.

"Argentum desires to unlock the secrets of Simoun… And the Sybillae are keys to unlocking them..." Sai answered.

Nasuf then saw Sasuke next to one of the Sybillae, his Sharingan eyes spinning madly as he caressed her hair. Silent tears were rolling down Sasuke's cheeks as he muttered words of comfort to the Sybilla.

_'That must be his cousin…'_ Nasuf thought as his own rage bursts at the sight before him. He then heard a commotion outside the room. _'Enemies…'_ He immediately unsheathed his tanto as Sai and Sasuke did too.

Just then, an Argentum soldier came in with a gun in his hand. But before he could do anything, Nasuf moved and drove his tanto into the enemy's gut. The enemy's eyes widen, surprised at the attack as he dropped to his knees, his blood dripped on Nasuf's face and chest armor. The room became silent except for the soldier's labored breathing. He then slowly raised both hands, surprising Nasuf, and held Nasuf's shoulders as they looked into each others eyes.

_**'I-I'm glad… you came…'**_ the Argentum soldier spoke in his Native tongue that Nasuf and the rest understood. The soldier stopped for a while as he painfully tried to speak again. _**'I… I haven't been any help to them –'**_ he said before he dropped on the floor.

Nasuf stood there rooted at what the enemy had just said. _'Any help to them? He was helping Chor Caput?'_ Realization hit Nasuf and it hit him hard. He just killed someone in cold blood. He then became unaware of his surroundings as he continued to look at the dead body before him.

"Naruto!" Sai called out but Nasuf did not answer. "Naruto!" he called out again. He then did what he knew was necessary at the moment. He walked towards Nasuf then punched him in the face.

Nasuf just stared at him before he spoke slowly. "I'm sorry…"

"There's no time for this… Remember our mission. We need to take Chor Caput to safety. Kakashi and Neji went into that room. The Simouns are kept there" Sai indicated to another door just as it opened to reveal both with their tanto on hand. Blood stained both their tanto and chest armor.

"We've run into a few Argentum soldiers. We need to destroy all information here about Simoun... or better yet... Let's destroy this place..." Kakashi said as he placed exploding tags on the ship. Neji activated his byakugan to detect enemies coming their way.

"Sasuke, Sai... Get Chor Caput to safety. We'll meet at the rendezvous area" Kakashi said before turning to Nasuf while the two immediately left. "Naruto, help me place exploding tags…"

"What about the Simouns?" Nasuf asked as he pulled his tanto from the enemy's body.

"I've used Kamui to get the Simouns. They're now in my dimension. I'll take them out later. Let's go" Kakashi said.

_'I'm sorry…'_ Nasuf looked at the soldier one last time before following Kakashi and Neji.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

**At Arcus Prima...**

"WHAT?"Guragief exclaimed as a maintenance crew informed him that the entire Chor Aquilla went to patrol duty last night.

"Well... Five of them went first then the other five took off before midnight Dux."

"I'll speak with the Captain about this" he said as he went to Anubituf's quarters.

Anubituf was preparing for the day. His assistant was at the bridge last night so he had a good sleep for once these past weeks. He was almost done when he heard knocking on his quarters' door. He hurriedly went to open it thinking that it maybe an emergency at the bridge only to see the distraught Chor Commander.

"Well good morning to you too, my dear Commander. Come to give me a morning kiss?" Anubituf said as his face went closer to Guragief.

"Wha-What? NO!" Guragief replied as he moved back from Anubituf. _'He's been joking a lot about kissing me'_ he thought and he could not help but blushed.

Anubituf noticed Guragief's flushed faced and grinned in triumph. "What is it then?" he asked as he walked to the bridge with Guragief following him.

"Some members of Chor Aquilla went on an unauthorized flight last night. I've only sent five of them to patrol duty but it seems that the other five left as well before midnight..." Guragief explained.

Anubituf sighed before saying, "I know I shouldn't have agreed with Onashia-sama..."

"Well... You and I know that placing Chor Aquilla in Arcus Prima is not actually a request... It's more of a command..." Guragief said sympathetically. "Going back to the problem… Chor Aquilla has not returned yet. They're about two hours late."

They finally arrived at the bridge and Anubituf went straight to the Captain's chair. He appeared like thinking deeply before he suddenly grinned. "They might have just encountered a drowning fish and went to help it..." he said as he remembered Kakashi's ridiculous reason for being late yesterday.

"Anubituf! This is not a time for jokes!" Guragief said with a little admonishing.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you send the Sybillae to look for them..." Anubituf said as a crew arrived with his morning tea.

Guragief did not speak for a moment before saying, "I'll do that. I'll send Chor Tempest..."

* * *

**With Kakashi and the others...**

The explosion of the last ship created a large crater on the ground with scattered debris and dead bodies.

"Let's clean this mess..." Itachi said as he performed hand seals then exclaimed, "**Doton Saretsu**" as he slammed his hands on the ground. Earth covered the crater at once such that there is no trace of the enemy fleet left.

"**Mokuton no jutsu**" Yamato exclaimed after, as he slammed his hands on the ground as well. This time however, instead of earth filling the place, trees had suddenly grown in the area and continue to rise until they are several feet from the ground, as if they had been there for years. If anyone was to see the place, they would not realize that an entire fleet of Argentum had hours ago been stationed there. "Be part of Simulacrum forest..." Yamato uttered before the group proceeded to the rendezvous area.

* * *

**With Chor Aquilla..**

Sasuke arrived at the rendezvous area ahead of the group. He immediately checked his cousin who was still unconscious like the other Sybillae.

"Riruka-nee san..." Sasuke said softly as he knelt beside his cousin and held her hand.

"**Ninpo Choju Giga**" Sai exclaimed as he created twelve eagles. "Help me place them over the birds. Envelop them with chakra. That should stick them to the beasts and prevent them from falling…" he instructed as the rest of the choir arrived.

"Shouldn't we clean up first before leaving?" Gaara asked as they are all covered in sweat, soot and blood.

"Nope. The clone I left in Arcus Prima has just dispelled. Dux Guragief has ordered Chor Tempest to search for us. Let's go before they leave Arcus Prima" Itachi said as the entire choir prepares to leave.

* * *

**At Arcus Prima...**

Morinas was worried about his brother that she hasn't slept well last night. Then just as Chor Tempest was having their daily after-breakfast meeting, Dux Guragief arrived and ordered them to a search assignment. Chor Aquilla, it seemed, hasn't returned from patrol duty and they're more than two hours late already.

"They're definitely no good. Why did Onashia-sama even consider them placing in Arcus Prima... It was just their first mission and they already went missing…" Sybilla Floe pouted childishly as she often does when annoyed.

"Shut up, Floe..." Morinas ordered angrily as the rest fell silent as well, afraid of further angering Morinas.

Chor Tempest proceeded to their assigned hangar. They were about to do their ritual to start their Simoun when a maintenance crew came running to tell them that Chor Aquilla were approaching.

Morinas and the rest of her choir ran towards the flight deck and met the Captain and the Dux, who were also on their way to wait for Chor Aquilla's arrival.

"What are those?" Paraietta asked as Chor Aquilla had just landed on the flight deck and above their aircraft, Sai's beasts were flying in circles, waiting for him to command them to land.

"Choju Giga... They are Sai's creation from his drawings... Sai can give life to his drawings and make them do his will..." Dominura explained since she saw that technique during the training with Chor Aquilla. The others were still confused even after her explanation.

_'So this is one of their abilities..._' Anubituf thought as he looked at the two-dimensional looking creatures. His eyes then left Sai's beasts and focused on Chor Aquilla as they emerged from their aircraft. The state they were in shocked everyone on the flight deck. They are completely filthy, as if they had been on the ground and not in the sky. As they come nearer, Anubituf could smell the pungent odor of blood. _'What the hell happened…'_ he thought uneasily as he looked at the emotionless faces of the choir. Seeing such expression on the seven-year-old kids of Chor Aquilla alarmed him. _'Those eyes are not supposed to be on kids these young… Even Nasuf…'_ he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Sai silently commanded his beasts to land on the deck. The people who were waiting for them seemed to freeze up at what they saw on the beasts' back.

"What do you think you're all doing? Help us take these people to the infirmary... Damn it..." Sasuke cried out before members of the maintenance crew ran to aid them.

In the middle of the commotion, Kakashi walked towards the Captain and the Dux to report about their mission but stopped suddenly on his tracks. The other members of Chor Aquilla stopped what they were doing as well. They all looked at the horizon. Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi activated their Sharingan while Neji activated his Byakugan.

"There's still another fleet..." Shikamaru said aloud. "Another Argentum fleet... They're coming this way..."

The people on the deck didn't know whether to believe Chor Aquilla or not. Anubituf however, knew better. He immediately ran to the bridge to give orders, followed closely by Guragief. Just as they left, the alarm of the ship went off, signaling the approaching enemy.

"Let's go!" Dominura commanded Chor Tempest as they ran towards their Simoun to intercept the enemy.

"Wait Dominura-san... This enemy fleet is ours..." Kakashi said before running towards the edge of the flight deck. "Sai!" he shouted as he jumped off the ship, followed closely by the others. The people at the deck screamed in surprise as they ran to see what happened to Chor Aquilla.

"**Ninpo Choju Giga**"

Ten large eagles had emerged from Sai's scroll and flew towards Kakashi and the rest who immediately jumped into the back of the creatures.

"Sai, don't join the battle. Control the beasts instead" Kakashi shouted.

"Understood" Sai said as he fell back at a distance. The Argentum fleet was already in the horizon.

"Gaara, try to protect the Grand Temple and the city. If missiles come your way, you already know what to do…"

"Understood" Gaara answered as his eagle flew towards the city, near the Grand Temple where Arcus Prima and Messis were docked.

_'I think I can do that…'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the gathering clouds above them before calling Kakashi's attention. "Kakashi! Give me enough time to prepare the Kirin. We need to finish this immediately…"

"Okay" Kakashi answered before Sasuke's eagle flew higher. "Circle the enemy! Round them up! Don't let them disperse!" Kakashi commanded as Chor Aquilla flew around the fleet, circling it like a predatory bird would do to its prey.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**" Nasuf exclaimed as dozens of his clones jumped into the Argentum fighters, piercing the aircraft's engine, making them explode. The others meanwhile were jumping from aircraft to aircraft, stabbing the enemy or the aircraft engine while dodging bullets that come their way.

Just as Kakashi has predicted, the enemy sent missiles towards the city. But before the deadly projectiles could reach their target, the sand below the beach rose to the sky, following Gaara's command and formed a half-dome like wall that stopped the missiles in mid-air. The impact resulted in a deafening rumble as debris from the enemy weapon fell to the lake.

Up in the sky, Sasuke performed a series of hand seals before he yelled, "**Katon Goryuuka No Jutsu**". Large fire balls, resembling dragon heads expel from his mouth and flew towards the clouds, creating the necessary atmosphere for his next jutsu. The sky has immediately turned dark and rain has started pouring as his fire technique created thunderclouds. Sasuke then performed another series of hand seals before he raised his right hand, gathering the lightning above him.

"**Raiton Kirin**" he shouted as he hurled down the lightning that eventually formed into a dragon towards the Argentum fleet, turning the enemy aircrafts to several pieces. Another deafening sound was heard throughout the capital, one that seemed to echo in all directions.

Kakashi and the rest of Chor Aquilla jumped off their eagle and dove towards the great lake as Sasuke's Kirin obliterated the rest of the enemy.

"Damn… Saaref! That was close!" Nasuf whined as he took deep breaths after just coming out from the great lake. Debris of the enemy fleet has started to fall into the lake and created ripples in the water.

"Just close, dobe. You did not really get hurt…" Sasuke answered as he tried to stand over the lake but was failing miserably.

"Any idea how we can go back to Arcus Prima?" Shino asked as he looked at the distance where they fell and the Arcus Prima, which was at the Grand Temple.

"Well… I can't create any beast to carry us there... All my scrolls are wet…" Sai said as he took out his wet scrolls from his pouch. "I think a leisure walk is the best…"

"Leisure walk?" Nasuf asked as Sai pointed at Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi who can barely stand over the water. Nasuf then appeared beside Sasuke and placed Sasuke's right arm over his shoulder to support him. Sai did the same to Itachi while Shikamaru did the same to Kakashi.

"Why don't you pull out chakra from your mark again?" Shino suggested.

"Too tired for that, too..." Itachi answered as Sai supported him.

"I'll go ahead and look for Gaara…" Neji said as he ran ahead.

"I'll go with you!" Yamato shouted as he followed.

Up in the Arcus Prima, four Simoun flew towards the lake, towards the piling debris of the enemy fleet as they started looking for Chor Aquilla.

* * *

**With Chor Tempest...**

"Karutuf!" Morinas shouted when Kakashi and the rest of Chor Aquilla jumped off the ship. She ran to his brother but before she could go any further, Sai's large eagles flew towards the Chor Aquilla, taking them on their back as they flew to meet the Argentum fleet.

"What are they doing?" Paraietta asked as she stood beside Morinas. "Should we go and intercept the enemy?"

"No. Let's leave it to them for now…" Dominura answered as she watched Chor Aquilla. One of them stopped midair, another flew back and went towards the city and a third flew upwards, higher than the rest. _'It looks like they already have a plan in hand… Chor Aquilla… You really are prodigies…'_ Dominura thought.

The enemy fleet then sent missiles towards the Grand Temple and the city.

"I knew we should have intercepted the enemy! They're targeting the city! Let's go!" Paraietta shouted as she was about to run to the hangar when Aeru grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Look!" Aeru pointed at the rising sand at the beach below.

"What's that?" Alti asked as she pointed at the sand wall. People on the deck moved closer to the deck's edge to watch.

The sand continues to rise and then formed a solid half-dome like wall that protected the city and the Grand Temple from the enemy's attack. Even when the missiles had collided with the sand wall and exploded, the sand wall did not crumble.

"Tempus Spatium…" Wapourif muttered as he watched the spectacle. He shifted his gaze towards the enemy fleet engaged by the Chor Aquilla. He could see the eagles flying around the enemy, dodging their bullets easily. The most shocking thing however was the aerial tricks that the choir does while evading the enemy attacks. They jumped from fighter to fighter, stabbing the enemy or the aircraft's engine with their small sword then jumping onto the eagle again.

At the Arcus Prima's bridge, Anubituf and Guragief had also watched the scene. Both men are speechless at first as Anubituf remembered what Onashia mentioned to them. _'They have other means to fight…'_

"Now I understand why Onashia-sama supports them…" Guragief uttered as he could not take his eyes off what was happening outside Arcus Prima.

Anubituf then looked at the lone eagle above the rest of its flock. Balls of fire were suddenly expelled by its rider towards the clouds. And just moments after the fire hit the clouds, the sky darkened and rain started to pour down.

"What's happening?" a crew at the bridge voiced out with apprehension as the lightning seems to gather and starts to take form.

"Anubituf…" Guragief muttered as they moved closer to the edge of the bridge to take a closer look.

The lightning had taken the form of a mythical creature in Daikuuriku, that of a dragon. It roared loudly as it hurled down the Argentum fleet, creating a thunderous explosion on collision, a sound that seems to echo throughout the capital. As the explosion ebbed, the sky cleared as well, revealing a cloudless blue sky with no enemy and Chor Aquilla in sight.

Anubituf immediately ran towards the flight deck, followed closely by Guragief.

"Prepare for a search operation. Look for Chor Aquilla below…" Anubituf commanded.

Chor Tempest then ran to their hangar, performed their ritual kiss to start the Simoun and took off. They flew as close to the surface of the lake as possible to find the members of Chor Aquilla.

Morinas opened her cockpit. She's currently flying auriga to Rodoraemon.

"Karutuf! Karutuf!" Morinas called out as her heart beat faster and faster as there was no sign of his brother anywhere.

"Can we really find them? They're small. I don't think we can see them through this debris…" Floe remarked as their Simoun came closer.

"Well… We have to try harder…" Dominura added as they were about to start looking again.

But before they continued their search, something caught Morinas's attention.

"Something is moving there!" she exclaimed and they all went to check what it was.

As they drew nearer, they saw nine members of Chor Aquilla standing over the lake, grinning and waving like it was the most normal thing to do in the middle of a lake.

"They're standing over the water!" Kaimu exclaimed.

"After everything you saw earlier, are you still surprised that they can do that?" Paraietta asked with a smile as she looked at Chor Aquilla.

"Well… Not really…" Kaimu said with an amusement in her voice.

"Karutuf!" Morinas shouted as she saw her brother. "Come here you idiot! I'll strangle you and tear your body to several pieces for making me worry so much!" she exclaimed, almost in tears.

"I don't think he'll go anywhere near you if you threaten him, Morinas" Rodoraemon commented with a smile as they lower their Simoun to take Chor Aquilla to Arcus Prima.

* * *

"I'M ALIVE!" Nasuf shouted as he raised his fist in the air when he set foot on the flight deck, causing the people who were waiting in tension to laugh.

Anubituf shook his head as his mouth twitched in amusement at Nasuf. Beside him Guragief chuckled lightly.

"Expect Nasuf to lighten the mood that easily…" Guragief said.

The rest of Chor Aquilla climbed down the Simoun and walked slowly, since most of them are tired after the battle. The only member of the choir who still has strength left, it seems, was Nasuf.

"Walk a bit faster, will you! Geez… I'm hungry! Move people! Move!" he said excitedly as he run towards Anubituf and Guragief. "Captain! Dux!" he stopped in front of his superiors and stood in attention. "Mission accomplished, Sir."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Kakashi said as he stopped beside Nasuf.

"Yeah! But you're just too slow, Team Leader Karutuf!" Nasuf remarked with a pout.

"Well, Kakashi, it looks like your choir created quite a show… The Central Command will want an explanation about these events immediately… I would expect a message from them this very day... Go freshen up and take your breakfast… We'll meet at my quarters in an hour and discuss everything... You're dismissed..." Anubituf said.

"Thank you Captain. If you could excuse us then…" Kakashi said as he did a half tiger hand seal before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, surprising the people of Arcus Prima again. His fellow choir members did the same except for Sasuke, Nasuf and Sai.

"I guess they are not really that tired if they have chakra left for that…" Sasuke remarked before his mood turned dark. "What about Chor Caput, Dux… What happened to them?" he asked.

"The doctors at the Grand Temple are looking after them… Thank you for what you did…" Guragief said to Sasuke, Nasuf and Sai.

Nasuf tried to say something but hearing about Chor Caput reminded him of what he did during that mission.

"I think I'll take a rest for a bit..." he said softly, with a forced smile as he turned around and left.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter VI

**Title : Building Trust**

**Uploaded : 05/05/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simoun**

* * *

It was almost midday at Simulacrum as the two suns of Daikuriku were almost at their zenith. The sky was already calm and peaceful unlike hours ago when Chor Aquilla battled with the Argentum fleet.

In a balcony at Arcus Prima, Guragief and Anubituf watched the scenery in the distance as they awaited for the said choir's arrival.

Anubituf sighed with exasperation as he leaned forward and placed his folded arms over the balcony railings. "Just what trouble did we get into..." he said tiredly.

Guragief smiled as he glanced at his friend. "Well... We knew that they are not normal kids..."

"Everyone already knows that they are not normal... What with them being male-born...And I'm also sure that it was them who took down those Argentum fighters when we first met Nasuf and Sai with Captain Wauf at the Grand Temple" Anubituf sighed once more as he glanced at Guragief. "But what they did today is even way beyond what occurred that day. Just trying to figure out how they do those stuffs gives me a migraine..."

Guragief chuckled a little at his friend's predicament. "Then... Don't try to figure them out. We just have to believe in them..." Guragief said as he took a step closer to his friend and placed both hands on the balcony railings, his eyes looking at the horizon as he talked. "Most people believe that they are abomination... Abnormality because of what they are... But I believe differently... I believe that Tempus Spatium sent them to this world to make a difference..."

"You always look at the good side of things, Guragief..." Anubituf said with a fond smile.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Well... Here they are..." Guragief hurriedly went to answer the door.

Seconds later, Chor Aquilla walked in, all looking refreshed. They took their seat opposite the captain's desk as Anubituf closed the door that leads to the balcony behind him. He walked slowly to his desk and took his seat, clearly thinking of what to tell the choir. Guragief stood behind him.

"Everyone is already here? Good..." Anubituf said as he regarded the choir. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs as he continued to scrutinize them. The seven-year-old members of the choir looked back at him curiously. _'They look like innocent kids right now... But earlier...' _he thought with a grimace. _'Now... How do I start asking kids how they learned to kill?'_

"Is this a staring contest or something?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically as a minute or two had already passed but the Captain was not speaking yet but merely looking at them with a frown.

"Staring contest? Shino is good at this game..." Sai remarked with a smile as the former merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sai, Shino is always wearing dark sunglasses... You won't really know if he's staring at you or not..." Sasuke pointed out.

Anubituf closed his eyes as he massaged his temple to quell a starting headache.

Guragief's lips twitched as he forced his self not to laugh at his friend's predicament. _'Anubituf doesn't really know how to deal with kids...' _he thought and decided to intervene.

"Well, thank you for coming here everyone, even though you're all probably tired and sleepy after your night duty" Guragief started then glanced in Anubituf's direction, silently asking if he was ready to take over.

Anubituf sighed heavily as he opened his eyes before giving Guragief a nod. "I want to know what happened last night" he said, wasting no time.

Kakashi and Itachi exchanged looks. The latter gave a nod before Kakashi began relaying the details of their mission.

"We got information about Argentum fleet's location yesterday so we carried out what was supposed to be just a reconnaissance mission last night, Captain" Kakashi answered truthfully.

Anubituf and Guragief were clearly surprised at what Kakashi said. It was then their turn to exchange looks at one another.

"Where did you get the information?" Guragief asked, curious how a newly formed choir of seven-year-old kids could get such relevant information.

At this question, most members of the choir turned to Shino's direction as the latter adjusted his sunglasses as he always does when under scrutiny, a mannerism he carried from his past life.

"I commanded my bugs to follow them yesterday after Itachi's sortie, Dux" Shino answered as let his bugs come out from his sleeves; not just a few, but hundreds of them.

"W-What-" the sight shocked Guragief and Anubituf as they both saw the little creatures emerging from Shino's body. Anubituf was literally on the edge of his seat at what he was witnessing while Guragief stepped backward, not entirely sure what to do.

Shino paused for a moment to let the two adults compose themselves before continuing. "I let bugs live inside my body... And in exchange, they do whatever I ask them to... This is my unique ability..." he added as more of the little creatures appeared.

The room was silent before Anubituf made a move to stand up. "I think I need a drink. I have something strong here..." Anubituf said nonchalantly as he was about to stand up from his seat and get a bottle from his nearby stash.

His friend Guragief recovered from his state of shock though and immediately admonished him for his behavior. "Anubituf! Could you please take this matter seriously..."

"Fine, fine..." Anubituf mumbled with a grimace as he made his self comfortable on his seat once more before turning to Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell us about the mission though?" he asked, glancing once in a while at Shino's direction as the bugs started to retreat to the latter's body.

"We don't know you well... even until now and we're not sure how you would react. I mean we are just seven-year-old boys... We don't know if you'd take us seriously..." Kakashi replied.

"Well... You do have a point there. But in the future, inform us of such mission." Anubituf ordered, looking straight at Kakashi's eyes.

"Understood Captain..." Kakashi replied, bowing his head a little as he acknowledged their Captain's command.

"Going back to what happened... Kakashi, please continue..." Anubituf said.

"During the reconnaissance mission, we learned that there are Simouns and Sybillae kept in one of their ships. We had a hunch that would be Chor Caput as they had gone missing weeks ago" Kakashi continued as the adults listened intently. "It was an unspoken decision then that if we are to rescue Chor Caput, that would be the right time to carry out the operation since the enemy fleet were still in Simulacrum territory. But we cannot just go and rescue them with only five of us. That would be like a suicide mission. So we sent a message to our fellow choir members here to follow us..." he added, glancing at Itachi as the latter took the cue to continue on with their report.

"We followed them in Mt. Balsax. There, we divided the choir into two groups - a decoy and the search and rescue team. I was the team leader of the decoy team while Kakashi was the team leader of the other team. We decided to start the operation on the ground mainly because Argentum is not expecting Simulacrum to do ground raids. When we moved in the area, we were greatly outnumbered. There were five airships with about five hundred to eight hundred soldiers. My Team created as much diversion as we could so Kakashi's team can rescue Chor Caput..." Itachi relayed.

"We found the Chor Caput in a room... sort like a lab. The Argentum were trying to decode the secrets of Simoun and they were keeping the Sybillae for this reason. We found them tied in medical beds like some test specimen while the Simoun were placed in a hangar not far from them. I took all the Simouns and placed them somewhere Argentum cannot find. I then asked Sai and Sasuke to take the Sybillae in a safe place before we proceeded to destroy the entire fleet" Kakashi said with a thinly veiled rage.

The room was silent for a few moments as Anubituf and Guragief absorbed the information that Chor Aquilla has just told them before Anubituf asked what has bothered him. "Where did you learn those abilities? I know for a fact that you all attended a training with the Council's support. But I doubt that they taught you those things... What you've shown us today are abilities that are not seen in Simulacrum or any other country in Daikuriku... You're all too young, yet you carry yourselves like seasoned soldiers... Ones that have seen the many horrors of war..."

Once again, Kakashi and Itachi exchanged looks as they were not certain if they should tell them about their past lives as shinobi.

"It's best if you ask Onashia-sama regarding that matter, Captain. Coming from us... it would sound ridiculous, far-fetched and unbelievable… If the words would come from Onashia-sama, you might believe them..." Kakashi answered.

"We've seen things that used to be 'ridiculous, far-fetched and unbelievable' today…" Anubituf said with a smirk as he repeated Kakashi's words. "Why don't you try us…?" he added with a glint in his eyes as if challenging the choir.

Chor Aquilla look at each other, then looked at their Team Leader who merely shrugged his shoulders and nod at Yamato.

Yamato took a deep breathe before he addressed their superiors. "Do you know what reincarnation is?"

"It simply means being reborn, right?" Guragief answered as he felt a chill down his spine to where the subject of their meeting is going.

"Yes. Well… that's exactly what happened to us… and what I believe happen to all beings in all time and dimension. When you die, you'll be reborn in another body… and maybe in another time and dimension… But what happened to us is not just being reborn… We retained memories of our former world... Though the memories may still be dormant for some of us…" Yamato added as he glanced at Naruto who was unusually quiet. "But they are still in our soul, waiting to resurface. What we retain are not simply our memories, though… But our abilities as well… Those techniques that we used earlier in fighting are our unique abilities that we learned from our former world…"

"But why do you have those abilities? Is it normal for people to have them in that world? Or are you simply special?" Guragief asked, intrigued.

"We are special in a way since not everyone in that world have our abilities. We needed them in our job. We are warriors… or shinobi, as they called us… We are trained from when we are young to act as the main militia defense of our country… Civilians in that world do not have those abilities" Yamato explained further.

"Something is baffling me, though" Anubituf said as everyone's attention focused on him. "If what you say is true… and that you are all reincarnated souls from another world, shouldn't you be born female as well like any person in Daikuriku?"

"Hell, no!" Shikamaru answered violently, which made his choir smirked at his reaction.

"Sorry about his outburst, Captain" Neji apologized for Shikamaru who simply averted his gaze and scratched his head lazily. "It is just that Shikamaru has always thought that girls are too 'troublesome'…" Neji added, giving the last word emphasis. "Back in our former world, people are born with permanent gender... Male or female… All of us in Chor Aquilla were born male before and we like it that way… That's the reason why we decided to be born male here as well."

"Decided?" Guragief uttered in confusion.

"Well… That's another complicated matter that we cannot discuss for now, Dux… But when the right time comes… We'll tell you everything" Kakashi finished, since if they continue to discuss about that subject, they will definitely end up talking about the deal they accepted with Tempus Spatium.

'_This is too much information... Reincarnation, huh..._' Anubituf thought as he closed his eyes and massaged his temple.

_'More questions again..._' Guragief thought with disappointment.

"Well, that's as much as we can take as well..." Anubituf said with a sigh. "It's not that I don't believe you boys but with everything that happened today... I think that's enough for today... Though in time, I would like to know all your stories Chor Aquilla..." he added with a smile.

"We will tell you in time, Captain. I promise..." Kakashi said as he looked around his friends who gave a nod in his decision. "We promise..."

The room became silent once more before Anubituf finally decided to dismiss the choir so they can rest.

"Well I guess that concludes our meeting then... You may go and take some rest" Anubituf ordered before the choir stood to leave. But before they could make it to the door, he added, "Wait... We'll go with you..."

The choir stopped in their tracks and turned to look at their superiors with baffled, round eyes.

"Huh? Why do the Captain and Dux have to go with us?" Sai asked what most of them were thinking.

"We haven't seen the state of your quarters yet... Think of it as an impromptu inspection..." Anubituf answered with a small smile as he walked ahead of them. '_And… I want to get to know you better Chor Aquilla'_ he thought.

"Huh? But I haven't cleaned up my bed yet!" Kakashi protested while Shikamaru muttered something that sounds like, '_What a drag...'_

"That's exactly the purpose of this inspection... To check if you boys are keeping your quarters as befitting a choir of Arcus Prima..." Guragief answered with an amused smile as he noticed the look of shock in Kakashi's and Shikamaru's faces as they try to catch up with Anubituf.

They were almost at their quarters when Sai noticed that Naruto and Sasuke are not with them.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Kakashi answered softly as he opened the door into their quarters. He was clearly worried about his friends but immediately forgot about them when he saw the state of his bunk.

Chor Aquilla's quarters was satisfactorily clean, except for three beds.

Anubituf sighed and shook his head when he saw Kakashi and Shikamaru who are both trying to fix their beds. He went to Kakashi's bunk first and picked a forgotten book at the foot of the bed and read its title.

"Sweet Temptation…?" Anubituf read in disbelief. "Wherever did you manage to get this book?" he asked as Guragief, who was beside him, blushed at the scandalous cover picture of two male lovers.

"That's mine Captain…" a voice answered behind them. Anubituf and Guragief both turned around to see Sai wearing his usual smile.

_'Why am I not surprised…?'_ Guragief thought with exasperation.

"Where in Daikuriku did you get this?" Anubituf asked as Guragief took the book from him and read an initial written on the back cover.

"W.D.M." Guragief read and remembered someone with that initial. "Wauf Du Mignon?"

"I don't think Captain Wauf would lend you a book like this…" Anubituf said as he took the book from Guragief. "How did you get this? Never mind that… I'll just tell him to be more careful where he places his books…"

"That's surprising though… For Captain Wauf to read books like that…" Kakashi stated, scratching his chin as he regarded the matter.

"You're one to talk, Kakashi… You read that book for five times already…" Shino commented.

"Well, I can't help it really… brings back memories from when I – " Kakashi said dreamily but was cut off by Yamato.

"Yeah, yeah… Brings back your memories from when you date any willing creature. You even dated Ibiki Morino" Yamato said, causing all the former shinobi to gape at Kakashi.

"I don't want to be rude or anything… but just how old are you when you… left that world?" Anubituf asked, trying to be considerate of their feelings about the topic.

"I was thirty, Yamato was twenty-six, Itachi was twenty while the rest are between fifteen and seventeen…" Kakashi replied.

"You're already an adult. I see…" Guragief gestured at Kakashi's bed in disbelief. "Then why is your bunk this disorderly?I would have thought that you would be more responsible…"

"He hasn't changed, Dux…" Yamato answered with a smirk. "Well… how should I say it… death did not cure his and Shikamaru's laziness…" he added as his fellow choir chuckled while Guragief just shook his head in disbelief. '_Trust Chor Aquilla to joke about their death lightly…'_ he thought.

"Shut it, Yamato…" Kakashi said as he hastily arranged his clothes and weapons that are still scattered over his bed.

"Kakashi... As the choir's leader, shouldn't you set an example for the rest of the members?" Anubituf asked as he folded his hands over his chest and looked at Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi sat up on his bed lazily. "I am setting an example, Captain. But it seems that only Shikamaru and Naruto are following what I do..." he added, matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's because it is not exactly a good example at all..." Itachi said with an amused tone as he stood beside Anubituf and Guragief.

"It is still an example..." Kakashi mumbled tiredly.

"Fix your things, Kakashi..." Anubituf said before he proceeded to Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru who is lazier than Kakashi, stopped trying to organize his bunk. Instead, he spread his blanket, covering all his clothes and weapons that lie cluttered over his bed.

Anubituf once again shook his head in exasperation as he looked at Shikamaru's bed. "Shikamaru… Can you actually lie down or even sit on this bed?" he asked while looking at the blanket-covered bed of Shikamaru. Pointed objects seem to stick out of the blanket.

"Of course, Captain... Why can't I?" Shikamaru said as he sat on his bed to show what he's saying but immediately jumped and yelped in pain with both of his hands on his backside.

Chor Aquilla and even Guragief chuckled while Shikamaru muttered, "This is just too troublesome…"

"Fix it…" Anubituf said as he went to the last cluttered bed. "And this is Naruto's bed?"

"Yes Captain…" Shino answered.

"Where is he, anyway?" Guragief asked. "He was not his usual self earlier…" he said with concern.

"Even Sasuke is not here…" Gaara added as he glanced at the bunk on his left side.

"Sasuke probably went to visit Chor Caput…" Itachi said.

"And Naruto… well… Remember what I said earlier, Dux? That we retained memories of our past lives but for some of us, those memories are still dormant?" Yamato asked.

"Yes…" Guragief answered.

"Well… Naruto is the only one among us who cannot remember his past. So for now, he is just a confused seven-year-old kid. The mission that we took last night is his first serious mission and it seems he can't get over the fact that he had to kill…"

"I'll speak with him then…" Guragief said with empathy.

"Alright then, leave Naruto to us…" Anubituf said. "Kakashi, we'll check your quarters in a few days again..."

"Understood Captain..." Kakashi answered.

"And... Well... Chor Aquilla, we honestly want to get to know you better. I hope that this is a start of a good working relationship with you. I doubted Onashia-sama's words when she said that you are capable warriors. I thought you are just some weird kids... I was terribly wrong after seeing everything today. I'm sorry for doubting your abilities…" Anubituf said sincerely, making Chor Aquilla smile at his words.

"Thank you for rescuing Chor Caput. I am forever indebted to you all..." Guragief added before he and Anubituf walked towards the door and left the choir to finally rest.

When the door closed, Itachi turned to Kakashi. "What's the plan now Kakashi?" he asked as he sat on his bed opposite Kakashi's.

"We need more information about the enemies. We'll be sending reconnaissance missions to Argentum and Plumbum... I'll be sending Shino and Neji to Plumbum while you and Sai will go to Argentum..." Kakashi said.

Just then he noticed Shikamaru who was wearing a frown in his face as soon as their superiors left. "You look troubled Shikamaru..."

"I would like to verify something at the Central Command... I'll go tonight. Yamato, Neji... could you go with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure..." Yamato answered although unsure if infiltrating the Central Command is a good idea.

"Okay... That's it for now...Let's take a rest..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
